


Asahi x Reader Oneshots♡

by Asahis_left_kneepad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a Switch, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Azumane Asahi/Chubby Reader, Azumane Asahi/Shy Reader, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff Aplhabet, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Imagines, Lemon, Light Angst, Lime, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, Oneshot, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, headcanons, reader is a switch, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahis_left_kneepad/pseuds/Asahis_left_kneepad
Summary: [REQUESTS CLOSED]Asahi.Needs.More.Love♡I never see any content about my underrated bby!So here is just some Asahi oneshots!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Authors Note [REQUESTS CLOSED]

[IF YOU HAVE ANY SPECIFIC REQUESTS PLEASE DM ME!]

(Requests currently closed as of Dec. 2020)  
I will not respond to request in my comments so please DM me if you would like to make a request.  
(I will try to respond as soon as I can)

I am open to anything from Fluff, to lemon, etc.

* Maybe slight angst (nothing super depressing)

* Nothing super weird (like Omegaverse)

*fluff with be just the title and (Asahi x reader)

* lemons will have 🍋  
(most lemons will feature a female reader, or anyone with a vagina) unless specified or requested as male.

*limes will be 💚

*slight angst will be 💔

*You can also request different au's

\- will also do headcanons + scenarios

*My lemons and limes will feature the character as their "present day "age (Post timeskip in the manga)  
(He's 18 in the anime anyway)

(I should specify that I try to mostly make my content neutral, though sometimes I slip up 😓, if you want me to make specific ones for male/poc readers then just say so)

*Also.... I ask that you please don't call or refer to me as author-Chan/San/Kun. Its kinda cringe and makes me uncomfortable since I'm not even Japanese, let alone Asian. It also makes me feel like a child, to which I'm not, and belittles me. It makes me feel like you don't take me seriously, so please just call me anything else but that. [NO SLURS]*

That's all I got for now  
Enjoy~


	2. What If..? (Asahi x Shy reader)

"Come on (y/n), I promise it won't be that bad." Your friend tried so hard to get you to confess to your crush, but you could never muster up the courage to do it. You would always overthink things and spout what if's or buts without giving it a second thought, but today was different.  
You are Karasuno's manager and you had a pretty big crush on their ace, Asahi Azumane.

"B-but what if he rejects me? Or what if he wants to end our friendship?!" You got anxious and sweat at the thought of all the possible results of your encounter, "But he might like you back, even if he does reject you I doubt he would end your friendship." Your friend reassured. "But—!" "No buts, just do it." Your friend interjected. You looked at them, legs shaking, eyes filled with worry and anxiety. They took your hand to calm you down and mouthed that it was going to be okay. "C-can I think about it for a bit?" You mumbled, "Until lunch?" They nodded.

Once class began all you could think about was how, if, and when you would tell him. Your we're so lost in thought that you didn't realize you were being called on, "(l/n)..(l/n)? (L/N)!" You shot up frightened; the entire class was looking in your direction. Your heartbeat sped up as your cheeks tinted crimson with embarrassment, but you remained silent. "Please pay attention next time." The teacher called out then went back to the lecture. You remained quiet, not being able to calm your frightening embarrassment. The bell rang for second block. You shakily got your stuff, murmured a quiet goodbye to your friend, and began quietly roaming the halls to the library

*timeskip to lunch*

"So...... you gonna do it?" Your friend asked. You mumble a soft yes, which causes them to dash at you and crush you in a tight bear hug. "YesYesYes, finally! I got you to open up!" They exclaimed excitedly. "Let go! I-I can't breathe." You coughed. They let you go and proceeded to shower you with unnecessary praises as a mother would to her child learning to speak for the first time.

Now was the time.  
"Come on Asahi, just do it!" Suga and Daichi pressed on to get Asahi to confess, but he just wouldn't cooperate. "B-but what if she doesn't like me back or gets scared of me?" Asahi trembled with anxiety coursing through him. He has crushed on you for two years now and still hasn't told you. Suga punched his arm ,"Cmon enough with the negativity, she's really into you. How have you not noticed?" Suga asked. "Yeah, if she was scared of you she wouldn't have joined the club. And besides, it's been two years, you don't have a choice." Daichi threatened. Asahi was still uneasy but some of the reassurance had worked. "O-okay I'll tell her after practice ." Asahi mumbled. Suga and Daichi swatted him on the back with eager grins. "Trust me you'll have nothing to worry about." The last bell rings as they get ready to head to the gym, "Yeah I hope so.." Asahi trailed in thought as they proceeded to the gym.

As they turned the corner leading outside they were met with you struggling to open the large gym door. Daichi and Suga winked at Asahi before rushing to help you, "Hey (y/n)! Is the door stuck? We can help with that." Daichi offered. "Oh y-yeah... thanks." You muttered shyly, avoiding your gaze. "Asahi come on and help." Suga motioned Asahi towards the door. You step to the side to watch the boys roll up their sleeves and pull onto the door. After a few harsh tugs the door slams open. A few heavy grunts and breaths follow, "Ah! Th-thank you so much!" You stutter to them. "No problem. It was mostly Asahi though." Daichi elbows Asahi, "Huh? I wouldn't say I did that much!" Asahi rubs the back of his neck. You quietly giggle and head inside the gym.

After about 10 minutes the entire team arrives. Coach Ukai announces a few warms ups before a practice match. Since the net had been set up from the previous day, you weren't really much of use at the moment. So you sat against the wall and watched the boys practice serves. Soon your gaze fell upon Asahi. He was getting ready for a no touch ace; he slammed the ball on the hardwood floor a couple of times which made you flinch at the impact. Then suddenly in an instant the ball hit outside of the opposite side of the court. You were surprised on how hard he could hit, even if it was out, it was amazing. You heard a harsh 'tch' leave his mouth which sent chills up your spine. A fair blush covered your face and the other boys could tell. "Hey, whatcha tryna do? Impress (y/n)?!" Tanaka exclaimed quite loudly. "Shhh she is watching! She can probably hear you!" Nishinoya shushed. Luckily you weren't in earshot but the others could definitely tell what was going on. "She's too busy fantasizing about Asahi to hear me!" Tanaka mocked. A crimson blush painted Asahi's cheeks, "Guys please stop." Asahi mumbled embarrassed. "Aw cmon don't act like you don't think about her too." Nishinoya retorted. Asahi froze when he felt a familiar gaze on him, it was you. You happened to hear Noya's statement and began madly blushing. "See?" Noya points over to you. "OI (Y/N)! ASAHI—" Asahi quickly put his hand over Tanaka's mouth before he could say anything to embarrass him. You were curious but decided to leave it be. "D-don't tell her anything! Just.. just let me tell her myself." Asahi explained. Tanaka and Noya looked at each other and then back to Asahi. "Okay, but if you don't tell her today... we will!" The pair threatened. Asahi nodded, "Hey you three! Quit messing around!Get back to practice!" Daichi yelled. Asahi was met with constant teasing from the other members for the rest of practice.

A couple hours of practice passed and it was soon time to lock up. You were putting the balls away in the store room when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You jumped and turned around to find out that it was Asahi. You immediately got nervous, you blushed and avoided all eye contact with him which made him worry. "(Y/n)? Uh hey do you want to walk home together?" He asked. "Sure!" you squeaked. Your heart was racing, you've hung out together in the past but always in a group, this was the first time you two would be alone. "Are you alright?" He questioned, you shook your head. You sat in an uncomfortable silence until Asahi stammered, "I-I'll wait for you outside." He walked out of the room. You couldn't believe it, you were excited. You were nervous as hell, but it gave you hope that you might have a chance.

Once you were outside you found Asahi sitting in the grass alone. He noticed you and stood up. "H-hey, did everyone leave already?" You asked. "Yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck. You immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I took that long!" You bowed repeatedly. "Oh no it's not like that at all." He reassured. "They just left early..." he looked away. You still felt bad, but didn't speak. Most of the walk was filled with awkward silence and dead conversation. You were both blushing madly, but Asahi noticed that you were feeling uncomfortable and was blaming himself for it. He decided to finally break the silence when y'all approached a park. "(Y/n)? Are you scared of me? Like, do you get uncomfortable around me?" He was starting to panic. Your eyes widened, he thinks that you're scared of him. Your heart broke, "No, no of course not! I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just..." you paused. You were hesitant to tell him how you felt. He was taken back. he was relieved that you aren't scared of him, but he wanted to know how you felt. "Then why do you get nervous around me? I would never hurt you, I just want you to be comfortable around me, I care about you!" He blurted. He froze, did he just say that? You both turned crimson. "(Y/n) I...." he paused, "I love you! I-I mean.. every time I'm around you I feel like I can't breathe." He exclaimed, he was embarrassed but he kept his composure, "I've crushed on you for so long now, and I want to be m-more than friends." He looked away. You grabbed onto his jacket and tugged on it, "I feel the same way..." you replied. He looked down into your eyes, glistening in the soft moonlight. You were captured in each other's gaze, cheeks burning, heartbeats racing, faces inches apart. "I'm not too good with words, so can I...?" You began, "Can you what—" He was shocked only for a moment. You had pulled yourself into his chest. He immediately hugged you back, feeling your heartbeat sync with his. He stroked circles on your back making you melt into his arms. He chuckled warmly. This was comforting, almost too comforting since you two stood there for longer than meant.

You broke from the hug. "We should get going, my parents are probably worried by now." He rubbed the back of his neck. You nodded and grabbed his hand. He looked at you, "I-is this okay?" You asked. In response he intertwined his fingers with yours and smiled. You walked home together hand in hand. You got to your doorstep sooner than expected, you wanted to be with Asahi for a little longer. As you both approached your door you looked at each other. "So u-um... do you want to go to the Sun festival with me this weekend?" He anxiously awaited your response. But he got worried when he heard no response. Instead you leaned up and kissed him in the cheek, "I'd love to" you smiled. "O.....Kay" he paused. You reached to open your door, but then turned around to hug him one more time. Then you hurriedly went inside blushing. Once your door was closed, Asahi had the biggest grin plastered on his face. Later that night he texted all his friends about what happened.  
You were both worried for nothing.


	3. Late night cuddles (Asahi x reader)

It has been a long week. You stayed up day and night working on an art piece for your academic director's speech. And she's the kind of person that has constant surveillance on you, so that she can nitpick every little detail that she doesn't like. Your lucky enough to even be chosen by her. She's having you paint a 25+ ft mural of a roman statue, and to make things worse you only have 3 weeks to finish it. This had made you extremely worn out and exhausted. You've had to skip classes and clubs just to be able to finish the painting in time. Of course the one most worried about you was your boyfriend. He was extremely worried about your condition and kept trying to get you to take breaks once in awhile. But you would shrug it off and reply with "I'm fine" or "Don't worry".

"(Y/n)? You still up?" Your tired boyfriend asks in a hoarse voice. "Oh.. yeah, I won't stay up super late this time though. I promise." You smile weakly, dark circles around your eyes. He already knows it's a broken promise. You've stayed up for weeks on end, which has made Asahi's heart tear. "Babe this isn't healthy, you need to rest." He insisted. He walked over to see your progress on your painting, "Isn't this finished?" He asks. "Oh, the director wants some 'detailed revisions'." You mumble. You continue to 'fix' your painting with tired eyes, a yawn slipping out here and there. Asahi has had enough and refuses to go to bed without you. "Asahi please, you don't have to stay up for me." You try to explain but he becomes stubborn. "No I'm too restless to be able to sleep at night without knowing that you're okay!" He grits his teeth. You open your mouth to reply but are soon interrupted, "No (y/n)! I can't bear to see you like this. I can't stand it when I go to bed and your not there, I just can't!" His voice was cracking. Tears began to prickle out the corners of his eyes. "W-we barely get to spend time together, I-I don't want t-this to be how we break u-up~" he sobs. You felt terrible, you knew how upset he got because of your routine. You got up and quickly embraced him, "No, Asahi. I'm sorry, please don't cry." You were now on the verge of tears. "Please just stop for today.... I'm not trying to make you upset either but please." He pleaded. You two stayed in each other's embrace for awhile until you could both calm down. "Okay... I'll stop for today." You reply. He leans down and kisses your forehead. "I'm sorry for reacting like this but I just couldn't take it anymore." He rubs your back tenderly, "No no, it's because of me isn't it? I should be the one to apologize." You admit. He looks at you, takes your hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. "You must be exhausted..." he starts. He kisses the back of your hand, which makes you blush. "Come.." he kisses your cheek and leads you to your shared bedroom.

He closed the door and approached you from behind. He puts his hands on your waist and placed light kisses on your neck. "I love you." He murmured in between kisses. You turn around and kiss his nose, "We should get some rest." You yawned. He chuckled and helped you into bed. Once he got in bed he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. You nuzzle yourself into his chest; he rests his chin on your head and closes his eyes. "I love you." You whisper; he hums in response. You both cuddle up for the rest of the night. You definitely needed this.

A week past and the deadline for your mural was up. You left the house extremely early in order to transport the mural to the theater on time. You couldn't bring the mural on a bus, but luckily your friend was able to help you. Once you got there you were met with the director glaring at you. "You're late miss (l/n)!" She scolded. "What do you mean? I got here right on time." You tried to explain, but she wasn't having any of it. "I told you to be here at 6:45. It's 6:46!" She scoffed. You looked at her in disbelief, but didn't say anything in response. "Nevermind that, show me the artwork." She demanded. You rolled the painting onto the stage and took the cover off. You were expecting her to give at most one compliment, unfortunately you were met with dissatisfaction. She frowned, "You call this utterly disappointing piece of trash Artwork?!" She glared. "It looks like a camel painted it with its own spit!" She seethed. You were in utter shock, "But this is what you assigned!" You argued. She scoffed, "I gave you specific instructions and you still couldn't do that right." She turned away. You were filled with rage, the work you spent weeks on has been denied. "So what am I supposed to do with it then?" You asked. "Oh I don't know, burn it. I don't care what you do just get it out of my sight." She began to walk away before you blurted, "To hell with this! I'm not destroying an almost impossible art piece that took me 3 weeks to complete, and that YOU assigned!" She turned around with a face of hatred. "Fine. I'll take care of it!" She spat. She marched up to the canvas and began tearing it apart. You were filled with rage. "STOP!" You yelled. You ran up onto the stage and pushed her roughly onto the floor. She looked at you bewildered. "That's it." She spat. "You are hereby banned from the visual arts program and participating in all UIL events. Get. Out. Now!" This can't be happening. You've worked so hard for this program. You were a runner up to earn a scholarship, but it looks like that has gone down the drain. All those classes skipped, all the nights up late, the amount of time wasted when you could of used it to be with Asahi, it was all for nothing. Your heart ripped in two. You didn't speak, you went over to the disheveled painting and picked up whatever scraps were left. You muttered something under you breath but the director couldn't catch it. You stormed over to the exit with tears streaming down your face. You opened the door and slammed it behind yourself. You put the scraps in a bag and looked for a way home. '7:00, it's still early' you thought. You could catch a bus and go back to school, but you were too heartbroken to even care about it.

You decided to try and catch a bus home, you walked over to the nearest bus stations and looked at the routes. Unfortunately there wasn't a route that would take you directly back to Karasuno. So riding the bus was out of the question. You had two options left; you could either walk or call someone. You decided to deduct the option of walking since you lived over 3 miles away. That left you with one more option. You wanted to avoid worrying Asahi, but you had no other choice. You dialed his number in your phone and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" He asked in a husky voice. "Hey babe, it's me." You responded. "(Y/n)? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be doing a presentation right now?" He questioned. "Well actually...I got kicked out.." you sheepishly reply. "W-what! How did that happen?" He yells over the phone. "After all she put me through, she decided to decline my painting. Then she ripped it to shreds." I grit my teeth in anger. "Damn, I'm sorry to hear that babe.. Here I'll pick you up. Where are you?" You tell him you current location. "Okay I'm on my way. I should be there in 20-40 minutes." He replies. You hang up the phone and wait for him.

Once he picked you up he noticed something was off. You were silent. Whenever he would say something you would reply with one word answers or nods. The drive home was awkward. It felt like you were being cold and distant. When you got home you went up to your room and went to bed. "So you're not going to school today?" Asahi asked hesitantly. "Mm...yea." You sulked as you pulled the covers over yourself. Asahi was getting worried. He wanted to know why you were acting like this but knew that now was not the time to ask. He went ahead and got ready for school. Before leaving he leans down to kiss your forehead and whispered "I love you".

You ended up sleeping for the entire day and didn't wake up until late in the afternoon. You sat up and looked at your side clock, it read 19:23 pm. Asahi had to have been home by now. You got up and walked out into the living room. The kitchen light was on but Asahi was nowhere to be seen. While scoping around the house you found a little sticky note on the counter. It read 'good afternoon babe, Im going out to get some groceries to make dinner. I'll be back soon.' Your heart melted. The fact that he was nice enough to write a message for you made you Love him even more. You went to the couch and decided to watch a movie while you waited for Asahi to come home. Soon you heard the doorknob jiggle and saw your boyfriend struggling to carry tons of grocery bags on his arms. You got up and helped him carry some inside. "I figured you'd be up around now" he chuckled. "I'm just glad I got some sleep after what happened." You retorted. He sets his bags down and walks over to you. He places his hands on your hips and looks you up and down. "So you're feeling better?" He cocked his brow. You smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately. "I am now." You kissed him once again before proceeding to put away some of the groceries. Asahi began taking some produce out of the bags and setting them on his cutting board. Once you finish unloading you go up to him. "What are you making?" You asked. "(Your fav food)" he replied. You chirp happily and hug him from behind. Asahi chuckles, "I love you~"


	4. Rain (Asahi x reader)💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following will contain slight nsfw content!  
> If you are uncomfortable reading it then feel free to skip it.  
> ———————————————————————————

There was always something oddly comforting about rain. The sounds of raindrops tapping against the windowpane. The gloomy gray clouds that painted the sky. And it would cease all plans from going out, which meant that you could stay inside with your boyfriend. You woke up to that same lovable face. He was still asleep, but he looked so adorable. Hair strands stuck to his face, face smushed into the pillow, light snores emitting from his lips. You smiled at the face before you. His arms were wrapped tightly around you; they weren't too tight but you didn't mind. You sat there for a few minutes just admiring him. You couldn't believe how you managed to be with him. You leaned closer to him and kissed his nose. "I love you." You whispered. His eyes slowly fluttered open and you were met with his smile. "Love you too." He murmured. You sat up, "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." You apologized. He groaned when he felt the warmth leave him. "Hey don't leave, come back." He whined, his voice tired and husky. He grabbed your arm and gently pulled you back to him, "Better.." he stated. You giggled, you loved his sleepy persona. So much different from your timid giant. "But now that we're up, don't you want breakfast or a shower?" You suggested, trying to get out of his grip. "Mmmm..." he grumbles and hides his face in your neck. He looses his hold and lets you go. You kiss him on the cheek, "I'll let you know when breakfast is ready." You chirp as you get up from the bed.

You waltz out of your bedroom and into the kitchen.  
As you are getting the ingredients from the pantry and fridge you notice a very tame thunderstorm awakening. You pause and gaze out a nearby window, you were enticed by the pitter patter of the raindrops. You snap out of as you realized you'd been sitting there for way too long. You grab some pans from the cupboard and turn the stove on. You begin cracking some eggs into the pan, setting it away just enough so you don't get burned from the sizzling oil. While the eggs begin cooking you grab some bread and pop it in the toaster. As you walk back over to the fridge to put the eggs up you sense a towering figure looming over you. Two large, strong arms creep up to hug you from behind. It startles you for a second but you soon realize it's Asahi,  
"A-Asahi?! God you startled me!" You jumped.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry." He apologized and unwrapped his arms around you. You turned around and placed your hands on his cheek. He smiled and placed his hand on top of yours, "What are you cooking?" He glances over to the stove. You turned and walked back to it, "Eggs, toast, whatever we have to eat really." You stated. He followed you, "Want some help?" He asked. "Sure, can you get the bacon out of the fridge?" He obliged, brought the pack to the counter and began placing bacon in the second pan. You both finished cooking and ate breakfast.

Asahi noticed the rain outside, "Since it's raining.....you wanna watch something?" He suggested. You nodded and ran to the couch. He followed behind and slumped onto the couch with you. You began browsing through tv channels, movies, or any kind of entertainment available. Unfortunately the storm must have busted the satellite signal, so we're weren't able to watch anything. "Really? The signals busted?" You whined and threw the remote. "W-well maybe we c-can find something else to do?" He said in an effort the cheer you up. You looked over at him, he was trying his best. You haven't realized this but he was exhausted. He has had the constant guilt of letting his team down, practicing every morning and afternoon, and now he has to take care of your emotions. Your face softened, he noticed you gawking at him, "(Y/n)? W-what wrong?" He shot up worried. "Oh I was just thinking..." you started. "I know you've been really busy with the nationals coming up, so I thought you'd be exhausted." He turned to you, "W-well yeah it's been pretty tiring b-but I'm okay!" He stammered. "But you work so hard. I want you to relax..... can I give you a massage?" You asked. He froze, "A m-massage?!" His cheeks were dusted with a light blush. He gulped as you crawled near him. You crawled onto his lap,"Please?" You fluttered your eyes. He blushed and looked away, "U-um" he cleared his throat. "I-if you really want to then...s-sure." He agreed. You excitedly jumped up and lead him to the bedroom.

You instructed him to take his shirt and pants off and to sit on the side of the bed. You grabbed a bottle of massage oil and set it on the night stand. You then get onto the bed and sit right behind Asahi. "Y-you know what you're doing right?" Asahi asked nervously. "Shhhhhh, just relax~" you shushed him and began massaging his shoulders. He jumped at the amount of pressure you used, he was very tense. You dug your thumbs into his back and began working them in up and down. He groaned and tilted his head down, "Ah.... you're goood~" you giggled to yourself. You worked your magic in sections, making sure to take your time getting rid of each and every ounce of tension in his body. The sounds leaving Asahi's lips were ear candy, "Ungh.. yea..... right there" he moaned. That one specifically left you blushing, you bit your lip. He arched his back once you reached a specific spot, "O-ohhhh~ yea that spot~" He was melting in your hands. You focused on that spot for a little longer just to hear him. It really turned you on. A dissatisfied grunt left Asahi as you pulled your hands away, he turned around to face you and froze immediately. You began undressing yourself, "(Y-y/n)?! W-what are y-you doing?!" He blushed and quickly covered his face. You placed your hands on his chest and smirked, "I'm just getting comfortable, besides you've seen me naked tons of times." You winked. His blush turned 50 shades darker, he began trembling. What were you planning? "Now go lay down." You demanded. He shakily laid down on the bed. You straddled him then reached over to the bottle of oil. Asahi didn't know what you were up to, but he was nervous, "What a-are you g-gonna do?" He stutters. You smirk and reply, "Oh don't worry, I'm just gonna make you feel real good~" You poured the cool liquid onto his chest making him jump a bit. You ran your hands along his shoulders and down the crease in his chest. He tries not to make a sound as he follows your movements. You take a finger and run it up and down his abs, you can hear his breathe hitch once you circle around his belly button. You can feel a slight bulge forming underneath you. You smirk and glance up at him innocently. He gulps and looks down at you with half lidded eyes. You scoot yourself back just a bit to where your straddling his calves. You run your hand up and down his torso, "You want me to continue?" You purr. He bites his lip and nods.

You make your way down to his bulge. You ghost your hand over his boxers causing Asahi to let out a slow breath. You start to gently palm his clothed erection, earning a few eager grunts from him. You smirk and begin to teasingly pull down his boxers whilst keeping eye contact with him. You pour some oil on your hands and begin to slowly stroke his shaft. Asahi tried to stay silent and can't help but thrust into your hand. "Ugh..mmm, (y/n)~" he grunts. You decide to tease him a bit and stroke your thumb against the tip of his cock, making him shiver and put his hand over his mouth. "Mmmmf~" he moans. He puts his hand on top of yours and makes you stroke him faster, "Ah ah ah~" you cooed. "If you want something just tell me~" He removed his hand from you, "Agh (y/n) p-please!" He begs. "You have to tell me, Asahi~" you insist. You start to lick his cock, earning a high pitched moan from Asahi. "A-ah (y-y/n) p-please suck me!" He begs. You oblige taking him fully into your mouth, swirl your tongue on the tip making him grab a fistful of your hair. You gagged on impact and took his cock out of your mouth. "Shit, I'm s-sorry!" He apologized, "It's okay just let me prepare myself." You put his cock back in your mouth and placed his hand on your head. You started to bob your head up and down until Asahi began to thrust his hips up into your mouth. "Ohhh you're sooooooo gooood~" he groaned. He controlled the pace by pushing your head so that you could take him deeper in your mouth. You used your tongue as much as you could to make his experience even better, which earned an animalistic grunts from him. Soon he is thrusting at a quicker pace, but is careful as to not hurt you. He starts spouting praises left and right. "O-oh you take me so good....mmm....ungh ahh your amazing baby~" you knew he was close with his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Baby.... ungh....I'm c-close...ngh.....ahn~" He took himself out of you and began pumping his shaft. He came on your face and let out a low growl. Once he finished he panicked, "(Y/N)! I'm so sorry!" He rushed to clean you up. He comes back from the bathroom, "D-do you w-want to continue?" He rubs the back of his neck. "We don't have to. I was doing that for you mostly." You chirp and peck his cheek. "You sure?" He asks, "No no, I'm satisfied with you finishing." You reassure. He takes you into his arms and kisses you tenderly, "Thanks I really needs that." He compliments. You smile and cuddle up next to him. "You will have to pay me back~" you hum. He looks at you stunned. "Huh? W-when?" He stammers. You lean up to kiss his jaw. "Whenever I ask." You close your eyes and giggle to yourself. "Okay... just so you know I'm gonna give you the time of your life~" he growled. You shuddered at this new side to your gentle giant. You were gonna have a great time.


	5. NSFW Alphabet🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following will contain sexual content! If you are uncomfortable then feel free to skip it!  
> ——————————————————————————

A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)  
-Asahi is very cuddly. He will tend to your any of your needs. Usually asks if you want a bath, if not he will just cuddle with you and whisper sweet nothings until you fall asleep. 😊

B = Body part (their favorite body part of their partner)  
\- I feel like he wouldn't have a favorite body part, he would love every inch of your body. (But if I had to choose, he would be an ass or thigh man 😏)

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
-Prefers to use a condom. Obviously he wants to be safe, and not get you pregnant until you're ready. If you happen to be out of condoms, which is not likely, he might resort to pulling out.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
-Sometimes fantasizes about him absolutely destroying you, or you dominating him. Probably wouldn't bring it up since he's scared of hurting you or thinks you wouldn't be into it.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)  
-He doesn't have much experience. You are the only one he's been with, and he hopes to keep it that way :)

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
-He's pretty vanilla when it comes to positions. He'll usually stick to missionary/mating press. But will sometimes ask if your up to being on top.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
-He is ridiculously serious. He wants to handle you will care and make sure that he doesn't hurt you. But after awhile he might get comfortable and giggle at your cuteness.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
-He's not too hairy. He keeps his patch neatly trimmed or even clean shaven if his partner prefers.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
-He's VERY romantic. He wants to give you the best experience possible, even if it means he doesn't get to feel any pleasure. (This dude is selfless)

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
-Rarely ever masturbates since his sex drive isn't very high. But if he is in the mood and you're not there, then he will.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
-LOVES getting his hair pulled. Also has a praising kink, whether it's him praising you or you praising him. Mommy kink??🥴 PEGGING??😳🥵  
Might also be into light BDSM (handcuffs, blindfold, etc.)

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
-Is only comfortable doing it in the bedroom. Would never do it I'm public even if he is horny, he would wait until he got home.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
-When you give him hugs from behind or wear his shirts. He loves seeing how big his clothes are on you.

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)  
-He won't ever lay a hand on you, so that means no spanking and no choking. No edge-play or teasing, because he doesn't want to be unfair to you. (But he never said no to you doing anything on him😉)  
And no dirty talking or just saying anything that would degrade you.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
-He prefers to give you oral. He's actually very skilled with his hands and if you let him, he could work his magic between your legs for hours 🤤

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
-He's slow and gentle with you, as if you are made of glass. He'll fuck you slow and passionately to give you the most pleasure possible.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
-He'll never do quickies. He thinks that it takes the intimacy and passion out of sex, and he doesn't like that.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
-Not a risk taker. He will never do it in public or a place where you both will get caught. Especially if it was around the team. He would never be able to live down the amount of embarrassment if he were caught by any of the team members.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
-He can go for about as long as an average person. he'll go for about two rounds max. Any more than that is just straight torture.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
-He doesn't own toys. He likes to know that he's pleasuring you himself rather than a piece of plastic.  
But again, you may or may not have a stash hidden somewhere 🤭

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
-He doesn't like to tease you because it's unfair. But you on the other hand might tease him whenever you get the chance.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
-He tries not to be too loud in bed. Although he will lets some grunts slip out here and there. One way to get him to moan your name is to go down on him unexpectedly ;)

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
-He likes to be the little spoon. However the first time he told you about it he was a little embarrassed. Even though he's a big guy, he needs some lovin' too 🥺

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)  
-Cmon I think we can all say that Asahi is HUNG!  
That boi is probably packing 7.8 inches and is thicc! (Edit: Nvm he like 9-10 inchs 😗)

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
-His sex drive is very low. Never gets sexual urges or anything, but he'll be up to it whenever you ask.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
-Depending on how tired he is he'll either wait until you're already asleep or let you know that he's going to sleep.


	6. Perfect (Asahi x Chubby reader)💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following will contain slight angst,  
> Self hatred, insecurities, etc.  
> If you are uncomfortable reading to then feel free to skip! Also slight manga spoilers!  
> ——————————————————————————

You weren't perfect, and you knew that. But you were extremely self conscious of your body. You couldn't help but compare yourselves to the skinnier girls at your school. Every time you'd look in the mirror you'd see a blob of flesh. You looked at your stomach, then thighs, then the sides of your arms. Squeezing the fat that had developed in those places; you hated looking at yourself. You couldn't go out in public without wearing big baggy clothing. You didn't like wearing swimsuits, dresses, shorts, really just anything revealing too much of your body. You sighed as you went to your closet, once again picking a baggy shirt and some jeans. As you're getting dressed for the day you hear your phone buzz from on the nightstand. You pick it up, it's a text from Asahi.

'BooBear: 'Good morning. Sorry I was staying the night at a coworkers house. I'll be coming over at 7:00, if thats okay with you.'

You smiled and replied, 'Good morning! It's fine, as long as you got good rest:).'

Asahi knows about your insecurities. Though he's never seen your exposed body, it doesn't matter to him. He loves you for the way you are as a person, to him looks don't matter. But you've never seemed to understand that. No matter how many times he tells you that he truly loves you, you still compare yourself to unrealistic body standards. You finish getting dressed, grab your school bag and head downstairs into the living room. Right on cue your doorbell rings. You rush over to open, "Hey! Right on time!" You chirp. He smiles and rubs the back of his neck, "Well better early than late. You have class at 8 anyways right?" You nod and walk out the door. You're a junior in college and even though Asahi chose not to go, he still decides to take you there when he could be focusing on his designing career. You are genuinely grateful. The both of you get into his car and buckle up. Once you get onto the road he decides to strike up conversation, "(Y/n)?" He asks hesitantly. You turn your head to look at him, "Yeah, what's up?" You respond. He pauses for a minute, "...I've been coming up with many ideas for designs lately...a-and I need someone to model them for me s-so.." he stated reluctantly. Your eyes go wide for a second. Your heart is beating faster, your anxiety is kicking in. You turn away from him and look out the window. here we go. "I'm not doing it." You say coldly. He grips the steering wheel tighter, "Please (y/n), I promise they would look great on you..." he pleads. You turn to him, "Is anything long sleeved or baggy?" You mumble. He goes silent, not knowing how to respond. "Then I'm not doing it Asahi!" You bring your knees up to your chest. "But you look great in everything. Please just try on one dress for me...." he begs. Neither of you like to argue but you keep letting your emotions get in they way of your relationship. "Why would I humiliate myself in front of thousands of people who read your magazines?! You shot up. "Who would want to see someone with a body like mine?!" You spat. He was heartbroken, you never listened to a word he said. It was always what other people think, "Why does it have to be about what other people think? Why can't you see yourself like I do?" His hands were shaky, his breath was uneven. He wasn't giving up. You gritted your teeth, "BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF ASAHI! I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I'M FAT AND IM UGLY!" You yelled. His eyes went wide, he was in disbelief. "Other girls— Don't talk about other girls!" He interjected. "It's not about them, I don't care about them! Not everyone is perfect, but to me YOU are!" He stated. You were infuriated, "Everyday I look in the mirror and see this! Don't lie to me Asahi! Tell me in ugly! Tell me in fat!" You screamed. He went silent, tears prickling from the corners of his eyes, "(Y-y/n), I love you! No matter what you look like. Why can't you just believe me?Why do we have to fight over things this little?!" His voice cracked. Your face softened but you stayed silent and looked back out the window. "(Y/n).." he called out, you didn't respond. As much as you hated this dead silence, you couldn't bring yourself to speak. "Fine. I'm not going to force you to model anything." He said silently. You were mad at yourself not only for your body but also being so selfish to the point where you've hurt your relationship with Asahi. The both of you stopped talking and didn't speak for the rest of the car ride.

You finally arrived on campus after what seemed like hours of silence. You unbuckled you're seatbelt and opened the car door. Asahi watched in silence as you exited his vehicle, he felt terrible. He would always blame himself even though you were in the wrong. You looked back at him and met his gaze. You both had looks of regret plastered on your faces. You bit your tongue and hurriedly shuffled away from the car with tears streaming down your face. Not being able to stand the sight of him heartbroken. You were the first one to arrive to your class. You sat in silence for a bit until a few more people arrived. You couldn't pay attention to the lecture, all that was going through your mind was how you were going to apologize and settle things with Asahi. Of course breaking up is the last thing you want to come out of this but that might be where you're headed. After a few classes you realized that Asahi hasn't sent you any texts or called you once. You began to feel even more guilty and fear that he was extremely upset. You sighed, turned your phone off and began to cry to yourself. You put your head down and sobbed silently as to not be an interruption to the class. After class was dismissed you groggily lifted your head up, your eyes were noticeably swollen. You got your things and walked out of the lecture hall. As soon as you were out the door you could feel eyes watching you. You kept your eyes down until while walking until you found a bench in a nearby secluded area. You sat you and your things down and observed the environment around you. Everyone just looked so happy. You were jealous, jealous of the girls who you thought were skinnier and more attractive than you. You were jealous of the couples looking so happy together. Your jealously soon turned into regret. Looking at everyone reminded you of your mistake. You looked at your bag, pending the thought of grabbing your phone. You open your bag, grab your phone, and turn it on. You weren't expecting to see anything but you were shocked when you saw over 10 missed calls, 34 texts, and 5 voicemails. You didn't know what to do, Asahi is clearly worried. You decided to listen to the voicemails, but you would regret it soon enough. "(Y/n)....please pick up....I'm sorry for what happened..I just...wanted to help you overcome your insecurities....please respond soon." You could hear the sadness in his voice, it made your hatred for yourself grow. You didn't deserve him. You pressed on another voicemail, "(Y/n), please don't ignore me...I understand that you're upset..but...don't push back your emotions, talk to me...I feel like every time this happens we....we grow colder and apart. I..I love you so much (y/n). Call me back when you can." You began to tear up again. You wanted to call him back. You wanted to apologize to him. You wanted to be better than this. You wanted to vent out your emotions to him, but your own fears and insecurities stopped you. You didn't listen to the other voicemails, you were to heartbroken to hear anymore. You got up and walked off campus. You didn't want to ask Asahi for a ride home. You wanted to roam around for awhile to get your thoughts and feelings together.

You had finally collected your thoughts after walking for a few 45 minutes. After wandering the streets you approached a park near your house. You stopped and admired the empty plains ahead of you. The barren space looked so comforting to you. Oh how you would love to just disappear in the tall grass. You sighed to yourself knowing you'd have to approach Asahi at some point. You began your journey home. You turned street corner after street corner until you made it to the beginning of your street. As you kept walking down the street you noticed a figure sitting outside your house gate. You were soon shocked to see that is was Asahi. You immediately felt sick to your stomach, you got butterflies. He seemed to notice you approaching and began walking calmly towards you. You didn't know what to do, but you began crying. He walked faster, opening his arms. "(Y/n)! Oh god..I was so worried!" He wrapped his arms around you. You began sobbing, "I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to hurt you or make you worry!" You cried. "Here, lets go inside.." He helped you inside and sat you on the couch with him. "(Y/n), you are not ugly nor are you fat! Please don't say such awful things about yourself!" He grabbed your shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was just upset and jealous of everyone else looking so happy....Everyone was skinny and beautiful. Everyone wanted them..." You sniffle. "(Y/n), calm down." He brought his face closer to yours, "You have no reason to be jealous of them...Are you....not happy with me?" He asked. You shot up, "No no, I'm super happy that I'm with you...it's just...I'm not happy with myself and my behavior." You looked away ashamed. He brought his hand to your cheek, "Only you can change yourself. If you're unhappy with the way you are no matter looks or behavior, then YOU have to put in the effort to change it. "He wipes away your tears. "I need to you listen to me. You are the most amazing, smartest, and most beautiful person I've ever met. I am so lucky to be with you. I need to you understand that I. Love. You." He spoke. You looked up at him, "But I was too scared to overcome my insecurities and caused us to fight...I don't deserve you." You mumbled. "I wish I could just turn back the clock and do things different." He frowned at you, "Don't dwell on the past. All you can do is make way for the future. Start with learning to accept and love yourself." He advised. He leans down and kisses your cheek. "How are you able to forgive me so easily?" You look down at your hands. He lifted your head up to meet his gaze, "Because I care deeply about you and I want to help you. You're just not able to forgive yourself...." he looked at you and hesitated for only a moment before unexpectedly planting a sweet kiss on your lips. You were surprised on how calm he was. This was the first time he's ever been serious and took initiative. You relaxed into the kiss and held him closer. He ran his hands slowly down your arms until he met your hands. He then grasped your hands and interlocked his fingers with yours. He leaned in a little bit too far and ended up pushing you onto the couch, making him hover over you. You broke the kiss and looked up at him. He was blushing uncontrollably but kept his composure. You began to blush as well, "I'm sorry..I got a little carried away..." he spoke. You hid your face, "It's okay, I don't mind.." you whispered. You reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. That made something go off in him. He got off of you, "(Y/n)...Do you trust me?" He asked. "Y-yes of course I do!" You exclaimed. He hesitated for a moment. "Then....will you at least consider modeling? Not for the public...but...for me?" He asked reluctantly. You were scared, scared of your emotions. You twiddled your fingers for a bit, thinking. "Are you really okay with seeing me?" You glances at him. "Of course. I bet you'd look beautiful in everything!" His words made you feel somewhat better about yourself. You crawled back over to him and hugged him. He embraced you back and leaned backwards onto the couch. He sighed, "God I'm exhausted....." you looked up at him. "Then let's go to the bedroom." You suggest. He shakes his head and holds you down with him. "Let's stay here...just for a bit.." he spoke. You sigh and relax in his arms. "I love you." You murmur.

"Love you more."


	7. Nerves (Asahi x reader)🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following will contain smut!   
> If you are uncomfortable reading it then feel free to skip!  
> ——————————————————————————

It's not that you didn't like participating as manager, you just didn't want to distract Asahi too much. Even though you have been together for 3 years now, he still got extremely nervous around you. It didn't matter if you were at practice, in his class, or even at his house. Anytime you were around him his nerves would skyrocket. You understood that he was shy and just scared of accidentally embarrassing himself in front of you, but you'd think after a few years that he would feel more comfortable. "Okay, take five then we'll get back to practice." Ukai clasped his hands together; they nodded and disbanded to grab some water. You got off the wall and stood in the doorway looking for Asahi. He was standing next to Nishinoya and Suga, his left hand perched up on his hip and his right holding the water bottle. You quietly sneaked up to the group. Suga and Noya saw you but you held your finger up to your lips as to not alert Asahi. You slowly creeped up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. You pressed yourself onto him, making him jump and blush. "A-ah! (Y-y/n)?!" He called out. He turned to you lifting his arms up a bit. "W-what are y-you doing?" He stammered. You tilted your head up at him and pouted, "I'm giving you a hug! Can I not do so?" You questioned. He blushed and placed his hands on your back. "Y-you can..." he murmured. You smiled and placed your hands on his face. He leaned up to kiss his cheek. He froze, his cheeks dusted crimson. "(Y-y/n)?! Not in f-front of th-them!" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. You gave him an apologetic look and turned to the other two. "Sorry I need to talk to him for a moment." You took Asahi's hand. "W-wait what!" Asahi looks at you, "It's all good, just don't take too long!" Suga waves you off. You smiled and pushed Asahi outside. He backed up against the wall, "Why are we out here?" He gulped nervously. You took in a slow breath and hesitated, you were unsure of how Asahi was gonna respond. "Asahi...." you started. "....Do you want to come over to my place after school?" You twiddled you're fingers. He stiffened, his face flushed and hands shaky. "U-uh, where is this c-coming from all of a sudden?" He looked away and scratched his chin. "I mean..We don't spend a lot of time together outside of school, even though we live right next to each other." You blushed. He went silent, his palms were sweating. He felt terrible about not spending enough time with you.

"I-I'm sorry!" He bowed. "I....I— HEY LOVEBIRDS, WRAP IT UP!" Coach Ukai yelled, cutting Asahi off. You both turned to the doorway, "Yes..sir.." you mumbled in unison. Asahi hugged you quickly, "I'll go." He said before running inside of the gym. You shortly followed after. You walked over to a nearby wall and sat against it. The boys lined up on both sides of the court, they began practicing serves and spikes. You sighed knowing that Asahi wouldn't want you watching so you rest your head on your hand and closed your eyes. "Aww, she's not watching..." Asahi mumbled. Daichi looks over at him, "Well what do you expect? You always get nervous and jittery whenever she watches, that's why she usually hangs outside." Daichi crosses his arms. Asahi lets out a defeated sigh, "I know....I really should stop being such a wuss." He slumps over. Suga walks over to him and pats him on the back. "Now don't be like that." Asahi leans back and facepalms himself, "But I really am. I mean she's the one who asked me to come over. I really am pathetic..." Suga and Daichi's eyes widened, "S-she WHAT?!" They yelled in unison. All the boys turned to face the three. Asahi froze, "O-oh! I w-wasn't supposed to say that..." Suga and Daichi stepped in front of him with their arms out. "Woah woah woah. You're telling me that she asked you to come over to her house?" Suga questioned. "Wow, didn't think she'd be that bold." Daichi nodded. Asahi tilted his head, confused. "W-what do you mean bold?" He asked. Suga and Daichi's eyes widened, they looked at each other and looked back at Asahi. They motioned for him to come closer to them. Daichi came up and whispered into his ear, "I think she wants to sleep with you." Asahi's reaction was delayed. "Sleep..with..me?........Hu-HUH?!" He jumped backwards. "T-that can't be right! Are you sure?!" A blushed creeped onto his face. "Well it's a possibility. I mean you've been dating for 3 years now.." Suga grabbed his chin. Asahi glances over at you. His movements become all shaky, "Hey hey don't worry about it too much. I mean you must feel pretty lucky." Daichi winked and swatted him on the back. It looked as if Asahi's soul had left his body. His face was pale and his mind was blank. Suga waves his hand in front of his face, "Asahi? A- oh no." You pull your head up and glance over to the group. You're eyes widen when you notice Asahi's lifeless demeanor. You get onto your feet and rush over to him. "Asahi?! What happened?" You grab his arm. "Um we were just talking then suddenly he turned pale." You reach up to touch his face, his eyes slowly flutter open.

He blinks a few times before glancing at you with half lidded eyes. "....(Y/n)...AH!" He jolted. "Asahi are feeling you okay?" You placed your hand on his forehead; he didn't have a fever. He blushed uncontrollably and grabbed your hand, "Yeah I'm okay, don't worry.." he looked away. You begged to differ, you knew something was wrong. "Cmon, you're sitting out for now." You dragged him over to the sidelines and sat him down. "(Y-y/n) I really am okay. Please let me go back out there." He pleaded. You shook you're head and crossed your arms. "Going pale and fainting is not okay!" You exclaimed. He slumped over defeated and grabbed the water bottle next to him. You took a seat next to him as he took a swig. You brought your legs up to your chest, "Is this all because I asked you to come over?" You mumbled. He spat out his water and turned to you. "No no of course not!" He denied. You scooted closer to him and leaned your head on his shoulder, "You sure? Because you don't have to come if you don't want to.." you sighed. He grabbed your hand and squeezed it gently. "I want to spend time with you, that's why I agreed to go." He spoke softly.  
You smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled back. After a while you let him go back to practice, which to your surprise he wasn't as nervous with you watching. Soon it got late and practice had come to a close. Everyone got changed out, you helped put the equipment away, and grabbed their things. Everyone walked out of the gym and onto the sidewalks. You stood next to Asahi, hand in hand. You weren't sure but you felt like you could sense everyone talking about the two of you. Asahi felt the same, his grip tightened. But soon your uneasiness went away, "Hey guys! Wanna stop at the store?" Tanaka asked. Everyone in the group nodded and proceeded to walk towards Ukai store. "Here me and Asahi will go in." Daichi blurted and turned towards Asahi. Asahi shrugged to you and just went with it. He followed Daichi into the store. "Why am I going with you?" Asahi asked. Daichi walked into a random aisle. Asahi noticed Daichi looking at a selection of condoms, "W-why are we here?" Asahi asked, looking to see if anyone was watching him. "You're gonna need these right?" Daichi turned around and handed him a box of condoms. Asahi looked at the box, "B-but..wh—I..I-"  
Daichi tolled his eyes. "Even if you don't need them, it's good to have em just in case." Asahi blushed embarrassed and handed them back to Daichi. "At least you're not the one who has to buy them, so consider this a favor." He took the box and walked over the steamed bun compartment and picked out some pork buns. Asahi carried the bag of buns to the checkout counter and waited to Daichi to pay. Daichi flipped out his wallet as the cashier rang everything up. Once he finished paying he opened Asahi's duffle bag and placed the condom inside it. Asahi rushes out of the store, embarrassed, and goes over to you, "Hey, everything alright?" You asked. He grabbed his sleeve and looked away from you. "Yeah...but can we go now?" You looked at him confused. You turned to the others and spoke, "Hey Asahi and I are gonna head home, you can have the buns." You waved. They said goodbye and waved back as you both walked away.

The two of you didn't really talk much, but you could both hear your heartbeat quickening in the silence. As you finally arrived at your doorstep. You opened your door and slid your shoes off. Asahi closed the door behind you. You stretched your arms out and began walking up the stairs, "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, you can hang out in my room if you want." He followed behind you, "O-okay.." You opened your bedroom door and walked up to your dresser. You pulled the drawer out and grabbed a shirt. Asahi set his bags on the floor and sat on the bed. He watched you walk away into your bathroom. His mind was racing, he wasn't sure what the two of you were gonna do that night. He quietly tapped his leg anxiously on the floor as he waited. Soon you exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a large t-shirt. It wasn't just any shirt, it was one of Asahi's. His jaw dropped. He stiffened as you sat next to him on the bed. "I-is that o-one of m-my shirts?" He pointed out. You looked down and grabbed the fabric, "Yeah, I borrowed it from you awhile back and never got to returning it...I hope you don't mind." You blushed slightly. He blushed as well, "Oh n-not at all! It actually looks good on you...Y-you can k-keep it, I-if you want...." he mumbled and looked away. You yawned and flung yourself backwards onto the bed, your eyes closed. He glances at you, the way his shirt loosely hugged your figure made him zone out for a moment. He was confused; he was feeling something that he's never felt towards anyone. His eyes were locked onto your form. He noticed the end of the shirt was lifted up a bit, revealing a bit of your stomach and thighs. Then something sparked in him. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he wanted to remove that shirt then and there. He wanted to touch you. He blushed and looked at the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes, contemplating his next actions. He turned back towards you, slowly inching his hand closer and closer to your legs. He ghosted his hand up your shin and onto your right thigh. He placed his hand on it and squeezed it gently. You jolted, your eyes shot open. He gently massaged your thigh making you gasp, "A-Asahi?" You blushed. He fully turned his body and crawled on top of you. "(Y-y/n)....I-I..I want to do it.." he stammered. Your blush grew dark, you laid there shocked. "D-do what?" You looked up at him. His blush grew darker as well, he turned his head from you. "I-I want to...h-have..sex." He mumbled. You grabbed his face and made the both of you sit up. He jolted and began rambling, "W-was that too sudden?! I'm s-s-sorry! I m-mean, we don't have to—!" He was interrupted by a kiss you placed onto his lips. He gasped in the kiss, his hands shakily hovering over your waist. You took his hand and placed it onto your waist for him. He began to slowly relax into the kiss, following your movements. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before you pulled away. "Do you feel like you're ready?" You breathed, tracing a line down his torso. He leaned closer to you, putting his forehead against yours, "Yeah." He shakily responded and lightly pushed you back onto your back. He hovered over you, placing his hands at you side. This time he leaned down to kiss you. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck. Your lips followed each other's rhythm, passionately moving in sync. You scraped at his bottom lip with your teeth, trying to gain access to his mouth. He opened his mouth, allowing both of your tongues to dance with each other. You moaned in the kiss, making his confidence rise. He leaned his head to the side allowing easier access for him to explore you're mouth. You broke the kiss, gazing into his half lidded eyes. They were dark, clouded with hunger and need. He looked down at your heaving body, "This is my first time, I may not know what I'm doing so..could you guide me?.." he spoke embarrassed. You blushed and nodded, "Start with our clothes maybe?.." you spoke.

He froze for a sec, "O. Kay." He hesitantly grabbed the hem of your shirt and slowly lifted it up. You moved your hands down to your shirt and helped him lift it up and over your head. His eyes widened once he saw your uncovered breasts. Your blushed and looked away, feeling his eyes burn onto you. He leaned closer to you and placed his large hand on your shoulder. He kissed your cheek gently, "Y-you look so b-beautiful." He spoke before kissing down your jawline and onto your neck. "A-aa-ahh!" You gasped once he kissed a sensitive area. He stopped, "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Y-yes! Please, keep going." You pleaded. He steadily went back to your neck and kissed on that same area. He sucked and licked on that spot of few more time just to hear your moans. He finally trailed down your collarbone and chest. He kissed a line between your breasts, his warm calloused hands massaging them gently. "Is this okay?" He blushed. You didn't respond with words. Instead your placed your hand on top of his and made him gently squeeze your breast. He stopped and blushed at your movements. He sat up and lifted his shirt over his head. You eagerly watched him undress himself, eyeing his toned body. He caught you staring and blushed, "Try not to stare too long, I-it's embarrassing!" He whined. He moved backwards so that his head was near your navel. He kissed along your stomach. Your faces heated up as he inched closer and closer towards your pooling arousal. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of your underwear and pulled them down your legs. "What do I do now?" He asked awaiting your orders. You blushed and opened your legs slightly, "T-touch m-me...there." You spoke softly, trying to hide your nervousness. He blushed and hooked his arms underneath your thighs, resting your legs on his shoulders. He gulped nervously and experimentally stuck two fingers inside you. You jolted and bit your lip. He slowly began to thrust them in and out of you, "Mmmmph~" you let out a muffled moan and threw your head back. Each thrust with his fingers drove you crazy. They were long and slow thrusts, meant to savor the immense pleasure for as long as possible. "H-how does it feel? Am I doing it right?" He gazed up at you like a servant awaiting his orders. "A-ah! Y-yes! I-it's soo good~ You're s-so goooooood~" you praised. He was quickly learning from your reactions what you liked and didn't like. He plunged his fingers into you at a quicker pace, making you arch your back and buck your hips against him. "A-Asa- ungh! Asahi~" you gripped the bed sheets, "M-more ah~" you demanded. He obliged and cautiously added another finger. You rolled your hips at his movements, "Haa-a-ahhah~ Asahi! I-I~" you groaned. He curled his fingers near your cervix, hitting your g-spot. "R-right th-there!" You mewled, grinding your hips. He kept thrusting and curling his fingers until he thought you were more than ready for him. He took his fingers out of you making you whine out, "Asahiiiiii~" he sat up and began to remove his shorts. "I'm sorry, b-bit I think I've p-prepared your enough.." He muttered. He slid his shorts off, leaving him in his boxers. His prominent erection catching your eye. He blushed and fumbled with his boxers, shyly sliding them off and reaching towards his duffle bag. He brought out the box of condoms, leaving you confused. "Where did you get those?" You asked. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "O-oh! Uh....I got them e-earlier at the store.." he quickly pulled a condom out the box and turned away from you embarrassed. He carefully read the instructions and opened the wrapper. He slid the condom onto his shaft then crawled back over to you. He lifted your legs a bit and pulled you closer to him, placing himself between your legs. He lined himself at your entrance and looks down at you, "A-are you sure th-that you want to do th-this?" He questioned cautiously. You placed your hand on his forearm and shyly nod, "There no turning back now is there?" You smiled. He gave you a serious look before looking down to focus on not hurting you. "Let me know if it gets too painful." He spoke. You took a deep breath to relax yourself as he slowly began ease himself inside you. You closed your eyes and clutched the sheets in pain. "Argh-" you grunted. Asahi stopped for a moment, "I-I'm so-NO! K-keep going!" You blurted. If he stopped now, the pain wouldn't subside. He went silent and proceeded to slide himself further until he was fully encased by you. "Tch" he grunted, feeling your walls stretch around him. He let out a long exhale before speaking, "Its all the way in." He looked down at you. He didn't like the sight of you, knowing that he's hurting you currently. The two of you stayed like this until you had somewhat adjusted to him. You slowly opened your eyes and saw his worried look. You wrapped your arms around his neck, "I'm okay.....You can try to move now.." He hesitantly nodded and slowly pulled out of you. It didn't hurt as much as before but some pain was still there. He gently thrusted into, soft grunts emitting from his lips. Soon all pain was gone, and what was left was the pleasurable sensation of his cock rubbing at your insides. "H-haa~" you let out a soft moan as Asahi ground himself into you. "S-s-starting to f-feel better?" Asahi asked, holding back his grunts. You responded with a slightly louder moan and pulled his head into the crook of your neck. "Ngh- g-good~" he huffed. He kissed along your neck as he pleasured you. "A-Asa..ha-hiiii~" you groaned into his shoulder. He quickened his pace just enough so that it wouldn't hurt you. He lifted himself from your neck to get a good look at you. Your lips were slightly parted, allowing all types of lewd noises to emit from them. Your hair was now in shambles; your eyes half lidded and dark with lust. He blushed, "(Y-y/n)~" he groaned. He leaned down and kissed you roughly, but of course not rough enough to hurt you. He gently grasped your hands and brought them to his chest. He sat up and let go of them, you sensually ran your hands down and chest and along his abs. "(Y/n)...I love you so much!" He placed his hands at your waist, pulled himself almost all the way out, and plunged himself deeper into you. Your head flew back, "Ungh~ Asahi.....D-do that again~" you pleaded. He grunted and repeated the action. You arched your back and bucked your hips against his, feeling his cock reach depths unknown to you. "(Y-y/n) ah~ if you keep d-doing that.." he shuddered. You latched onto him and wrapped your legs around his waist. "Asahi, t-take me!" You moaned softly into his ear. "Are you sure? W-what if I hurt you?" He responded concerned. He paused his thrusts, "I can take it Asahi. Promise." You reassured. He sighed, "I-if that's what you want..." He lightly bit your shoulder and began pounding into you. "Haaaa ah aaaaaah!~" you moaned, shutting your eyes, clinging onto him for dear life. The immense pleasure you were feeling was unexplainable. The sensation of your bodies joined together as one, both wanting so badly to reach climax. You were already beginning to get that feeling. The knot tightened in your stomach, "Ha-Asahi. I-I'm getting close! Ah~" you moaned into his shoulder. He lifted you up into his arms and rapidly thrusted upwards into you. "Ngh m-me too, (Y/n)~" he grunted. You both spouted each other's name repeatedly. Your chests heaving, bodies covered in sweat. He kissed you roughly once again as his thrusts became erratic and sloppy. "Ugh Asahi I'm, IM C-CUMMING!~" you yelled as a wave of unbearable pleasure came crashing down on you. Your body felt like melting into a puddle. Asahi's orgasm soon came after once he felt you contracted around him repeatedly. "Ah (Y/n)!~" he shuddered. His thrust abruptly stopped as he came into the condom. 

The two of you sat there for a few minutes enjoying each other's warmth. He finally slipped himself out of you and kissed your cheek. "I love you.." he said breathlessly. You smiled and kissed him back. He got up to take the condom off and threw it away. You fixed yourself under the covers and waited for him. He came back and got under the covers with you, cuddling up against you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest, resting his chin on your head. The both of you didn't speak for a while, enjoying the silence caught between you two. Finally Asahi broke the ice, "How was that?" He spoke softly, rubbing circles along your back. You closed your eyes and muttered out, "Amazing..." you relaxed yourself and gently began to drift into a deep sleep. Asahi mumbled something to you but you didn't catch it. He huffed out a sigh before joining you in a deep slumber.


	8. Fluff Alphabet

A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)  
\- He loves how you're the complete opposite of him. You have all the confidence that he's lost. He admires you and loves a good push in the right direction. Even though he's a timid, gentle person, he wants to get stronger emotionally. And thankfully he has you. You push him to limits he didn't know he could reach. You taught him how to accept himself and his mistakes. You taught him to not care about what other people think. You stand up for him and bring him out of his comfort zone once in awhile. It's almost as if he looks up to you, sees you as an idol.

B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)  
\- He would only want a family if you felt that you were ready. Depending on where you live and what jobs you have you might have to wait until you're financially stable. He would absolutely tear up as soon as you break the news to him. "I-I'm gonna b-be a dad?" He would immediately wrap his arms around you and carefully embrace you. You'd giggle at how dramatic he was. If you are unable to have children or don't want to go through the process he'll settle for adoption. He'll support you 100%, even if it isn't biologically his he will love and care for it as if it was. (Tbh he would be such a good dad)

C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)  
\- He LOVES to cuddle 24/7. While he likes to hold you lovingly in his arms he also likes to be held.  
So every once in awhile the two of you will switch roles of being the big spoon and small spoon. You really don't mind at all. It feels nice to latch onto Asahi's back and rest your chin on his shoulder. Most of the time he ends up being the big spoon because he's aware of his size and doesn't want to risk injuring you at all. But you always reassure him and offer to be the small spoon if he's had a bad day or is just upset. You also give each other long hugs from behind pretty often. If he gets up before you, you'll tiredly stumble into the kitchen and embrace him while he's preparing breakfast, or vice versa. He just likes to embrace you whenever he gets the chance.

D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)  
\- He would be the romantic cliche type. He would take you to a nice dinner or maybe somewhere fun (Carnival, Bowling, Movies, Picnic, etc) On your first date he was a nervous wreck. He showed up to your door with a bouquet of flowers and a nervous smile. You thought it was cute seeing him all antsy. Of course the first date would be somewhere formal so he took you to a local restaurant. It was kind of awkward at first because he didn't know how to start a good conversation but after a while he warmed up to you. For once he didn't feel an ounce of anxiety when he was around you. After the dinner, you went for a nice walk before going home. Most dates with him are calming and a breath of fresh air. A time to get things off your chest.

E= Emotional (Are they upfront with their emotions? Or do they hide their feelings?)  
\- He's very upfront. He wants to be honest and he'll let you know if somethings up. He's not afraid to cry in front of you. He's knows you'll understand how he feels once he explains everything. You know how to cheer him up. You'll sit next to him and hold his hand gently while listing to his rants. He really appreciates how well you're able to deal with him.

F = Feelings (How do they cheer up their s/o whenever their sad, angry, anxious, etc.?)  
\- He's very empathetic and understanding so its easy for him to cheer you up. If your upset, he'll ask you whats wrong and try his best to cheer you up. He won't leave your side for the rest of the day, he'll hold you close and tell you how much he loves you. He feels like your guardian whenever he takes care of you. He just loves you so much and doesn't want to see you upset.

G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)  
\- When is this man not gentle? He's a big guy, he has to be aware of himself. He's careful with EVERYTHING. Whether he's holding your hand or even sleeping next to you, he's always cautious of his actions. He is too scared of hurting you so he'll always ask if you're okay whenever he's close to you. You always reassure him and tell him that he doesn't have to be cautious all the time. Sometimes you'll even ask for a bear hug because it's just so comforting.

I = Impression (What was their first impression?)  
\- He was almost jealous of you, seeing how you were confident and carefree. He didn't want to approach you even though he probably wouldn't scare you. Little did he know that you were also scared to approach him. Not because of his appearance, but because you envied how quiet and wise he was. You both wanted what each other had. Not too long after you met you became good friends and soon started dating.

J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous? How do they deal with it?)  
\- He doesn't get jealous often. He thinks that jealousy can be a toxic trait and he doesn't want to come off as a controlling boyfriend. He acknowledges that you have guy friends and isn't really bothered by that. When he's sees anyone hitting on you he'll quietly walk up to you and hopefully scare them off. After they run off, he'll ask if you think he's good enough because he always doubts himself. You'll reassure him and and gently kiss him on the cheek.

K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)  
\- His likes to give you cheek and forehead kisses. He's usually too nervous to kiss you on the lips so he'll ask if it's okay with you first. Not surprisingly, you were the one to initiate your first kiss. You were walking home from practice when he suddenly stopped underneath a street light. He was actually planning on kissing you but you'd already beat him to it. You both were a little flustered and the kiss was kind of awkward, but it wasn't that bad.

L = Love (Who says 'I love you' first?)  
\- He always mumbles it to himself a few times when he's around you but after your first kiss he whispered "I love you" to you.

M = Mercy (Are they easily forgiving? Or do they need time to regain trust?)  
\- You will never get into serious arguments because both of you know how to deal with minor disagreements. So whenever you get into a serious argument, it's probably really important. Asahi doesn't like to yell and he probably won't the entire time but he might shed some tears. If you're the one who escalated the argument then he won't forgive you that easily. He might suggest some time apart for awhile or even consider breaking up.

N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)  
\- You tell him that he doesn't have to spoil you but he can't help it. He wants to show you how much he loves you by spoiling you. Sometimes when it gets out of hand you'll get serious and tell him to reward himself the same way he rewards you. You tell him that he doesn't have to buy you anything, and that his affection if more that enough. So now he spoils you with affections.

O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)  
\- That would all depend on your personality entirely. If your shy and quiet, then blue or purple. Of your loud and chaotic, then orange or yellow. I think purple or green would remind me of him.

P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)  
\- He doesn't use a lot of pet names, he thinks that it's kind of embarrassing. He'll call you babe or baby but that's the extent to it. However he'll let you call him whatever you want. (Just not around the team) *shy Jesus noises*

R = Relax (What helps them relax?)  
\- Just talking to you or holding your hand. It calms him down whenever his anxiety gets out of hand. He'll shakily intertwine his fingers with yours and lean his head onto your shoulder. He'll ramble on about random things until he feels better. Sometimes he will come out to the living room and just lay his head on your lap. You don't mind because it's also relaxing to you and it means that you get to lightly pet his head.

S = Sick (How do they react to a sick s/o? How do they take care of them?)  
\- He will freak out once he finds out that you didn't show up to school, let alone practice. After practice he'll rush to your house to check up on you. He practically faints when he sees how cute you are when you're drowsy. He become your caretaker for the day and make you some soup. He'll constantly check your temperature and might even end up staying the night just Incase you need help with anything. The only downside is that he will get sick 70% of the time.

T = Time of the month (How do they take care of their s/o whiles she's on her period?)  
\- He completely understands that's it's a tough thing to go through so he'll go out of his way to buy you pads, tampons, Ibuprofen, and anything else that you need. He decided to educate himself well on menstruation so that he could plan ahead to make sure you have everything you need. He'll cuddle with you and give you gentle belly rubs to help ease the pain.

U = Under the Influence (What are they like when they're drunk? How do they deal with their drunk s/o?)  
\- He's like a completely different person when he's drunk, and that says a lot. He doesn't even drink that often which means that only a few drinks will get him tipsy. He get really flirty and sometimes forgets that you two are together; he ends up confessing to you for a second time. You love to see him like this, he's very bold and upfront so he's not afraid to kiss you or say things that he would usually find embarrassing. On the other hand he finds your drunk persona really cute. Once you've had one too many drinks you start to act like a chaotic child. If you're with the team then you might embarrass him by getting a bit too personal ;) He has to monitor you like a parent because one time you got so drunk that you forgot who Asahi was and then he almost lost you. Then he found you sleeping in a park bench and had to carry you home.

W = Wedding (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)  
\- Ofc he wants to marry you. He feel that you are the ONE and wants to get married someday. He wants to to propose somewhere nostalgic to the both of you. Maybe in front of the high school, maybe wherever you had your first date, or maybe just someplace where it would be really romantic. He wouldn't want to invite a lot of people to the wedding but he would invite his family and the team. Just the idea of him speaking in front of people gives him anxiety so he prefers to have small events.

X = Xylophone (What's their song?)  
\- I'd like to think that Asahi would listen to a lot of songs from the 60s and 70s. He likes a wide variety of music from rock, to pop, jazz, R&B, etc. He would listen to Elton John, King Crimson, TOTO, The Beatles, Earth, Wind & Fire, and Bobby Caldwell just to name a few. His favorite would have to be "Everybody wants to rule the world" by Tears for Fears.

Y = Yes (When, how, where do they propose?)  
\- He would probably think of proposing after a few years of being together. He wants to make sure that he knows you're the one. He would want to propose in an open secluded area, like a park or just somewhere romantic. Of course while you're not looking, he'll take the box out of his pocket and go down on one knee. Once you turn around he'll smile at your shocked expression; you may even shout 'YES' before he can even ask you.

Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)  
\- I feel like he would be a dog person. He seems like he would like cats but I feel like he likes dogs more. He loves affection so he would pick a pet that would love him back. To be specific I don't know exactly what dog he would want to get but I would think he'd like any dog. I mean I would want a goldie myself.


	9. Home (Asahi x Homesick Reader) 💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following will contain serious topics ahead (homesickness, mourning the loss of a loved one, mentions of suicide, depression)  
>  If you are uncomfortable with those subjects then feel free to skip!   
> Also (Y/f/n) = Your friend name  
> —————————————————————————

Living in Japan was great. You got to experience a whole new way of living and you were with the one you loved. So what would prompt you to leave and go back home? That's the question you were asked and what you asked yourself. There you were, resting your head down on the cool wooden dining table. You didn't have the energy to actually get up and go a bed or a couch so you sat there lost in your own thought. You didn't know what it was but you just weren't happy. Asahi knew something was wrong once he noticed you would barely speak to him and zone out constantly. You didn't want to tell him what was going on in order to save yourselves from an unavoidable argument that could potentially damage your relationship. You would sit and cry to yourself whenever he was away and would sometimes shut your phone off it he started to get worried and call you. You always felt sick to your stomach, even throwing up a few times a day. You just wanted to be alone, wanted to shut yourself away from the world and cry in peace. You felt like something was missing. Or rather, it felt like something was stolen from you. You dearly missed your life back home, but you were unsure if you wanted to go back. You would see pictures of your parents and friends back home and suddenly feel guilty, like you've abandoned them. But then if you did go home, you'd have the guilt of leaving Asahi. You didn't know what to do or how to deal with your feelings. This all started when you got a phone call from your mother a few weeks ago.

"(Y/n)? I need to tell you something important."your mother spoke in a sorrowful tone. "Yeah mom I'm here, what happened?" You responded, serious as ever. She paused for a moment, you weren't sure what happened but the sounds of your mothers quiet sobs concerned you greatly. "Mom? Please tell me what's going on." You pleaded. She sniffled a few times before responding in a shaky voice. "(Y-y/f/n) i-is dead." She finally spoke. All the color drained from your face. You immediately went silent with disbelief. Your heart rate quickened, you began breathing heavily. The phone shook in your hand as you brought it down from your face. Tears began streaming down your face. The phone fell to the floor as you dropped to your knees. That can't be true, this isn't real. You shut your eyes and slammed your fist onto the ground. You let out a screech of despair, "Oh my g-god!" Your entire body was shaking hysterically. You were unable to take in entire breaths as you tried desperately to calm yourself. You felt nauseous. Your head was spinning; your limbs felt numb. Before you could pass out you heard your mothers voice, "(Y/n)? Are you alright?" She asked. You looked over at your phone. You took a deep breath before picking it up again. "H-how....How did they...?" You couldn't get your words out. "Suicide. (Y/n)...I'm really sorry..." She spoke calmly. You felt your heart crack. Finding out that your friend was struggling emotionally and mentally, knowing that you weren't there when they needed you most hurt you inside. You were starting to blame yourself. "I-I'm sorry....I-it's all my f-fault." you cried. You didn't want to speak any longer; you abruptly hung up the phone before your mother could respond. You threw your phone aggressively at the ground. Luckily it didn't shatter. You sat against the wall and held your knees up to your chest. Your phone kept ringing but you didn't answer.

You were never the same after that. You've been wanting to go home ever since. You even have consistent night terrors every now and then. You never told Asahi what happened; you felt like he didn't need to know, but then when would he? You jolted awake. It appears that you had fallen asleep whilst in your train of thought. You sighed to yourself and got up from the table. As you passed the kitchen you noticed that it was now 8pm but you weren't sure if Asahi was home yet. You didn't really think much of it because you were too tired so you just headed up the stairs leading to your room. You opened your bedroom door and stumbled over to your bed. As you got into bed you felt it shift as if someone was already in there. Turns out it was Asahi, "(Y/n)?" He spoke tiredly, his voice horse and low. "O-oh! I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.." you mumbled. "It's alright.... Couldn't sleep anyway.." He turned over to face you. You felt awkward in moments like these. You used to love sitting in silence with him as the two of you cuddled but now you seem to run away and avoid him. "...How long have you been home?" You asked. "I came home around six and found you asleep.... tried to wake you up.." he replied. The two of you sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. You twiddled your thumbs a bit before slowly turning on your side, your back facing him. You tried to close your eyes and pretend he wasn't there but you could feel his eyes on you. "Did I... do something?" He asked in a serious tone. You felt guilty for making him think that he did something wrong. You didn't know how much longer you could keep this up. "N-no..." You mumbled. As much as you didn't want to talk right now; you felt that if you didn't, your guilt would grow even more. He shifted closer to you, "Then could you at least tell me what's wrong? You don't really talk to me anymore... you avoid me. I feel like I've done something and you won't tell me." He spoke softly. It really broke your heart to hear that. You turned around to face him, "I just....haven't been feeling well recently.." You shamefully avoided eye contact with him. He slightly frowned bringing a hand up to your cheek. "I promise you that you've done nothing wrong... I'm just going through some stuff right now." You placed your hand on top of his. This was you trying your best to be open with him. He opened his mouth to speak before you chimed in. "I don't really want to talk about it right now.... could we talk in the morning?" You looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sighs and brushed his thumb against your cheek, "I'm sorry.... I'll let you sleep." He apologizes. You reassuringly pull yourself into his chest. He hesitantly wraps his arms around you. You desperately wanted things to go back to normal with Asahi and it seems you've stepped in the right direction. He lovingly stroked your back as you relaxed into his arms; fluidly drifting into a deep slumber.

"(Y/n).....(Y/n)....(Y/N)!!!" A voice shrieked. You woke up in a cold sweat. You were drenched in sweat; the air was thick and humid, making it hard to breathe. You were in your bed next to Asahi, same as usual. You sighed and shakily put a hand on your forehead. It felt like you had a fever. You shifted out of bed and stumbled out into the foyer. Looking down the hallway you noticed that it was a little more narrow than you remembered. Not to mention that there a door at the end of it that was never there before. Was this a dream? You glided you're hand across the wall as you made your way to the door. You could hear faint noises, almost sounding like something was shuffling around. As you inched closer and closer to the door you heard an incoherent voice. "You did this.... it's your fault.." the voice croaked. The door suddenly opened just a bit, letting a little light illuminate the dim hallway. You quietly put your face near the open door, peeking inside the room. The room seemed empty except for a small lamp sitting in the corner of the room. You lightly pushed the door open as to not disturb the creature in question. Unfortunately some unexplainable force had sucked you into the room, causing you to fall face first onto the ground. As you rush to pick yourself up you heard more groans,  
"Your.... fault..... All your ....f-f-fault.." This time it seemed to be coming from above. You reluctantly looked up. Your look of curiosity quickly turned into an expression of terror and dread. The ceiling seemed to stretch upwards into an endless void, filled with multiple 'clones' of your friend's corpse hanging from nooses. The bodies swung in a uniform pattern. You let out a terrified cry, "N-NO!..." You fell to your knees. "It's all your fault.." The lifeless bodies emitted low groans in unison. You slammed your fists onto the ground, "N-no.... I'm s-sorry!" You pleaded. "All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault." They repeated over and over. Tears began streaming down your cheeks. "No! I-it's not my f-fucking fault!" You pleaded. Their responses never changed. "All your fault. All your fault. All your fault." They wouldn't stop. You had enough, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You yelled. Suddenly a gust of winds shot you upwards towards your impending doom. It felt like there was an invisible rope around your neck, tightening the higher you were lifted. Now you were unable to breathe and beginning to lose consciousness. You scrambled to claw at your neck, desperately trying to remove the invisible force. The voices kept ringing in your head. You weren't sure if they were actually talking at this point, or if you were just imagining it from the lack of oxygen. Soon your movements halted, your limbs stuck frozen in time. Your heart stopped beating. Your eyes stayed still, never blinking once. Everything went black. Were you dead?  
Suddenly there was one lonely spotlight above you. You were no longer being strangled to death but you were still unable to move. You felt paralyzed from the waist down. You looked around, only seeing that same dark void surrounding you. You laid yourself onto your stomach and used your arms to crawl in one direction. It was pretty hard to see with just one spotlight that was getting farther and farther from you. You were contemplating on going any further since now there was no light to be seen. Suddenly another spotlight appeared in front of you, this time with a mirror underneath it. A regular, lone mirror. As you crawled closer to its surface you could see a distant image of something behind you. You glanced behind yourself and saw nothing. You hesitantly glanced back into the mirror, this time the image was much closer. In a state of shock you froze. "N-no.." you gasped. "(Y/n)..." the voice called out. You scrambled to crawl away, "No no no, GET AWAY FROM ME!" You cried. You crawled for your life, unaware of the terrifying creature lurking behind you. Long monstrous arms reached out to you. They grabbed you by your clothing and restrains your limbs. "P-PLEASE LET ME GO! I-I'M SORRY, I WANT TO GO HOME!" You squirmed. You struggled to free yourself from the clutches of this monster. At this point your sanity is broken, your eyes burning from the tears. The arms held you up to face your guilt. "It's your fault.... You... should've been...there..." the voices cooed. The figure inched closer and closer to you, "You need to feel what I felt.." Revealing themselves in the spotlight, you were terrified at what you saw. "No... (Y/f/n)..." you whimpered. "NO NO NO NO NO—!"

"(Y/N)! It's okay. It's me, Asahi." You were hyperventilating. You weren't sure if this was reality or another dream. You pushed him away, "D-don't!... Just give me a second." You placed your hand on your head. "Are you... You..?" You breathed. "Of course. (Y/n).. Are you okay?" He asked worried. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. You lost all composure and broke down in his arms. "Asahiiii! I-I'm sorry!" You cried. He held you close, "What are you sorry for? (Y/n)... Please tell me what's going on?" He pleaded. You buried you face into his chest. "I...*sniff*.. I.." you tried to speak. He shushed you and rubbed your back. "It's okay, let's calm you down first.." He soothed. He cuddled against you and whispered comforting words to you.  
Once you began to re-gain your composure and calmed down, you headed to the bathroom. You placed your hands on the cool marble counter and reluctantly looked at yourself. Your eyelids were swollen from crying so much. Your eyes were bloodshot, it even hurt just to pull down your eyelid. You frowned as you examined yourself in the mirror. You sighed and turned on the faucet so that you could 'wake up' just a bit. Asahi leaned up against the doorframe, "(Y/n)... Talk to me." He spoke. You turned to look at him, maybe opening up would make you feel better. You walked back out into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed, Asahi soon following. "A f-few weeks ago.... I got.. a c-call from my m-mom.." you started. "S-she told me that...." you started to cry again, "My friend had committed suicide—!" You sobbed. Asahi's mouth went agape. "W-wha— Why didn't you tell me?" He grabbed your hand aggressively, but not rough enough to hurt you. "I-I don't know... I didn't want you to worry a-and I just couldn't face you at the time.." you argued. "Why wait when I'm more than worried now? I need you to tell me these things.. W-when was the funeral?" He sighed. You were starting to feel anger bubbling up inside you. You didn't know if you angry at Asahi or at yourself. "Last week, b-but I couldn't have gone anyway! I don't have the money—! I could've given you money!" Asahi interjected. "I-..I.." you couldn't think of anymore excuses. You pushed yourself farther and farther from the truth. You slumped over and looked down. Asahi placed a hand on your shoulder, "(Y/n), be honest with yourself... Why didn't you go?" He asked. "I... I didn't want to face t-them... their family." You admitted. Asahi took your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. "I blame myself for what happened... I couldn't come to terms with myself.." you leaned your head on his shoulder. "But you still want to go home, right?" He asked. You paused for a moment, "...Yeah but... I don't want to leave you here.." you pouted. Asahi frowned, "I'll be fine as long as I know that you're alright. I haven't been okay the entire time you kept this from me. I want you to go." He stated. You didn't object but you were scared. You wanted talk with your friends parents and apologize, but at the same time your guilt was holding you back. "You're okay with me leaving for a bit?" You questioningly looked up at him. He smiled, "Take as much time as you need.." he rubbed your back tenderly. He planted a kiss on your forehead and hugged you.

Not long after that talk, you contacted your family and planned out a 3 week stay at your childhood home. You haven't felt this anxious in awhile. Asahi drove you up to the airport and helped you with your luggage. You have him one last hug and kiss before entering the large building. Finally in front of the doors, you turned to him once more and smiled. Oh how he missed that expression from you, it warmed his heart. He waved to you as the doors opened, leading you closer to home.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

I'm really sorry if you genuinely felt uncomfortable reading this. I used this as a way to vent but I didn't mean for it to be so depressing. I will try not to post much of this kind of stuff in the future.


	10. Birthday surprise (Asahi x Reader)

"Sooooo (y/n)? What are you planning to do for your birthday?" One of your teammates asked. Currently you're were preoccupied gulping down some water, exhausted from the conditioning drills that you barely managed to complete. You held up a finger signaling her to wait for you to catch your breath. "I.. ha.. I'm n-not sure yet..." you managed to speak. She tapped your thigh, "You're supposed to say, I'm gonna plan a HUGE party and the whole team is invited!" She flailed her arms around hysterically. You quickly tugged at her arm, "Shh! Don't be s-so loud, everyone can hear you!" You had something in mind but you definitely did NOT want it to be heard. "Well then are you planning to do ANYTHING?" She pouted. You sighed and looked away, "I-I have o-one idea.." you blushed. "I w-want to spend it with... s-someone.." You confessed. Your teammates eyes widened, "Oooh~ Sounds like a date!" She exclaimed a little too loud, causing the rest of the team to come over. "A date? Wow (y/n), I didn't expect you to be the bold type!" Another teammate laughed, nudging your shoulder. "Well it's not really a date but I just wanted to spend some time with him.." You hunched over, embarrassed and overwhelmed with everyone crowding you. Yui marched towards the group surrounding you, "Hey! Cmon don't crowd her! Give her some space." She demanded. Everyone backed up a bit to give you some room. "Anyway, who's the lucky guy?" One of them asked. Your face burned a deep red, you were kind of embarrassed to tell them who you'd been crushing on for a while. "I-it's Asahi.." you admitted. Everyone gasped in surprise. "Asahi?! As in the one from the boys team?!" One questioned. You shyly nodded and was met with squeals of excitement. "B-but I haven't asked him yet... I'm a little nervous.." you muttered. "Well then why don't we visit him?" Yui clapped. "Alright! Practice is over!" She announced. You looked up at her confused, "W-wait a minute—!" Before you could say anything else she grabbed your arm and dragged you to the boys gym, the rest of the team following. Your objections were met with coy grins as you stood in front of the door. They pushed you in front, "W-wait why do I h-have to go in first?!" You waved your hands in disapproval. "Because~ your asking him out right? Don't worry we have your back!" They exclaimed. You turned back towards the large door as they gave you a cheerful thumbs up. You prepared yourself for the worst once you slid the metal wall in front of you.

As expected everyone halted their actions and looked in your direction. You froze under their gaze, "It's the girls team! What are they doing here?" Hinata pointed towards you. "I..uh...w-we—!" Yui put a hand in front of you, "We just wanted to check in and see how practice is going!" She lied. Your soul practically left your body as you died of embarrassment. The boys shrugged it off and continued practice as normal. The girls on the other hand decided to leave things up to you, "Hey, there's Asahi. Go ahead and talk to him!" A teammate patted you on the back before leaving. The rest soon followed her actions and left you to go talk to some of the boys. You just stood there, both stunned and afraid to go alone. You awkwardly sat there not knowing what to do, and some people noticed. "Is (y/n) okay?" Daichi asked pointing over at you, noticing how uncomfortable you looked. "Oh she's just nervous. She's trying to ask Asahi out." Yui whispered. Daichi smirked, "Finally! I've been waiting for one of them to make a move!" He sighed, relieved. "Wait you knew?" Yui asked shocked. "Let's just say that their bad at hiding it." He laughed. Suga noticed the pair giggling and chimed in, "What's so funny over here?" He eyed Yui. "Oh we're just talking about (y/n) and Asahi. I'm actually trying to set them up on a date." Yui exclaimed. Suga's jaw dropped to the floor, "Really?! Count me in!" He said excitedly. "Just give me a time and place!" He have the two a thumbs up. "Well (y/n) said that she wanted to spend her birthday with Asahi so, I was thinking of planning a fake party and have just the two of them show up!" Yui exclaimed. Suga places his hand on his chin, "So we keep this a secret from them and have them assume that they're going to a party with the teams? I like it!" He slammed his fist onto his palm. Daichi crossed his arms, "So then where do we set up this 'party'? Should we have reservations for a restaurant, bowling alley, a festival?" He suggested. The three sat there in thought. Meanwhile you felt a tap on your shoulder, "(Y-y/n)? Are you okay? You look pale, do you need to go see the nurse?" Asahi asked clearly concerned. You let out a small yelp once you realized that it was him. "A-Asahi?! Oh, n-no I'm fine..." you looked down at your feet. He rubbed the back of his neck, "A-are you sure?..." he asked. You shyly nodded and subtly glanced up at him. He continued looking at you, noticing how jittery you we're. "I'm gonna trust you if you really are okay, but if something's wrong just let me know.." he blushed. You blushed as well, moving closer to him. "A-actually... I-I was wondering..." you started. You lightly tugged at his shirt, making him blush dramatically at how close you were. "(Y-y/n)?" He gasped. You blushed when you heard him choke out your name. You gently grabbed his hand, "I was wondering i-if—! If you wanted to come to her birthday party!" Yui chimed in. You looked at her, "H-huh?!" She quickly took over the situation, "Were gonna throw a party for (y/n) and both teams are invited! So.. you wanna go?" She turned and winked at you. Asahi stood there shocked, "(Y/n)'s...birthday? Uh sure, yeah of course I'll go." He smiled. You felt better after seeing his expression, but you were still confused about this party that was suddenly being thrown for you. "Okay it's getting late, we should let them finish." Yui announced. "See you later (y/n)." Asahi waved. Before you could respond you were pulled out of the gym. Once all the girls exited the gym you turned to Yui, "You are gonna throw a party for me?" You asked, confused. "Well we just want you to be surrounded by all your friends on your birthday." She exclaimed. "W-what about Asahi?" You sighed. "You heard what he said, he'll defiantly be There~! Don't worry, It'll be fun!" She sung. You sighed to yourself and smiled. If Asahi was gonna be there, then there was nothing to worry about. "Okay, I'm gonna trust you." You blushed, not knowing their secret plan.

"Hey Daichi? What were you and Yui talking about?" Hinata asked. "Oh, the girls are planning a party for (y/n)'s birthday and were all invited." Daichi announced. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Noya's eyes lit up, "A PARTY?! He'll yeah!" Tanaka yelled. "Will there be cake? Balloons? Ooh I don't know what to expect!" Hinata leaped. Suga grinned at Daichi and nudged Asahi's side, "Well what do you think Asahi? I saw you talking to (y/n) earlier, did she say anything?" He winked. Asahi blushed, "W-well not exactly..." he started. "I came to check on her because she looked uncomfortable, but then when I talked to her she didn't look up at me once and barely spoke." He frowned. "I hope I didn't scare her off.." He mumbled. "Okay I know for a fact that she isn't scared of you! She's probably just nervous because she likes you!" He patted Asahi on the back. "Anyway, when's her birthday?" Noya asked. "Uh this weekend I'm pretty sure, on the third day of the festival." Daichi responded. "Oh! Is that where we're going? Coooool!" Hinata squealed. Suga and Daichi let out an awkward laughed since they that they were gonna disappoint a few people. "C-crap! I'm sorry but I have to get home early today!" Asahi spoke looking at the time. He quickly grabbed his things and left without a proper goodbye. Once he left Suga and Daichi let out a sigh of relief. "Ooookay now that he's gone we can tell you the truth." Suga chirped. "Were not throwing a party nor are we going to one." Daichi confessed. As expected the fantastic four all pout and whine, "Awwwww, I was actually getting excited. Why did you lie to us?" Hinata whined. "Hmph this is the last time I'll ever believe anything you say!" Tanaka crossed his arms. "How can you get so upset over a party?" Tsukishima scoffed. "I don't need your help. I only said it so that Asahi would believe it." Daichi sighed. "Apparently (y/n) wants to spend her birthday with Asahi so we're going to set up a date for them. You can't tell Asahi or (y/n) what were planning, got that?" He snapped at them, knowing they could possibly ruin the secret." They looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh.." they spoke in unison. "Okay, I pinky promise that I won't tell!" Hinata yelled. "Pfft, pinky promise?" Tsukki mocked. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. "Ahem! Anyway, we're gonna tell them that we're planning on going to the festival. Then last minute we'll tell them we're sick and let them figure something out." Suga announced. The team finished their meeting with a few nods and grumbles. They began to exit the gym, agreeing to never tell you or Asahi about their secret plan.

Finally as the week came to an end, the wall of fear and anxiousness was formed. It prevented you from enjoying the thought of your birthday. You were quivering with nerves, preventing you from getting out of bed the next morning. You practically didn't get any sleep because of how nervous you were. You spent the night thinking and worrying about this "party" going wrong. Luckily, the party wasn't until later in the day so you had some time to calm yourself down. You sat up once your phone buzzed. So far your family just texted you the same old "Happy Birthday" message, but really nothing else. You sighed to yourself, knowing that you shouldn't be getting worked up over something as little as a party. Or you were really just worried about what Asahi thinks of you. Looking at the time, you assumed that the team would start walking to the train station by now. You tiredly got out of bed walked over to your closet. You grabbed the Yukata that's you've been saving for certain occasions. It was a cool pastel blue, decorated with many intricate floral patterns. As you finished getting dressed, you heard your phone buzz from the nightstand. You anxiously picked it up, hoping it was Asahi. Unfortunately it was the team group chat. And to make things worse, a few teammates had called in sick. You weren't too worried because hopefully most of both teams would show up, but you did still have some doubts. Finally you made your way outside and started to walk towards the train station. It wasn't too far from your home, so you'd probably be the first one there. Surprisingly as you arrived to the station, you noticed someone already waiting at the gate. It was Asahi. He seemed to notice you as you got closer, "(Y-y/n)! Uh h-hi." He shyly smiled. You blushed and greeted him, "H-hi.." It was an awkward meeting but, it didn't stop either of you from trying to overcome your nerves. "Oh uh, Happy Birthday!" He spoke, presenting a small gift bag in front of you. You gasped in surprise and quickly took of from him. The bag was light and filled with cream colored tissue paper that had little lacy designs on it. "Thank you." You blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck, "B-but don't open it yet. I want you to save it for when's the moments right.." He blushed and mumbled under his breath. You were confused on what the "right moment" was but you obliged to his request. He looked around you, expecting the rest of team to have showed up already. "Where is everyone?" He scratched his head. You looked around as well, where was everybody? You looked at the time, the train would be arriving soon. "Let me check in with Yui.." you spoke, taking out your phone and texting the team. Now apparently everyone was sick? You weren't too sure if that was true. Asahi took his phone out as well and called Daichi, "Hey Daichi, where is everyone?" He whispered through the phone. "No one's coming, I lied about the party thing." Daichi spoke bluntly. "W-what?! What do you mean?" Asahi questioned, speaking a lot louder. "Listen, it's (y/n)'s birthday so try to make her feel special. Oh and good luck on your date!" Daichi added before quickly hanging up. Asahi blushed, looking down at his phone confused before sighing and returning to you. "What did he say?" You asked concerned. "O-oh! He said everyone was sick as well.." he quickly lied. You let out a disappointed sigh, "They can't ALL be sick. Somethings not adding up.." you pouted. Asahi moved closer to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it too much. At least I'm h-here." He smiled. You immediately blushed and turned away, "Y-yea." You shyly smiled. The train had now arrived at the station, and for once you weren't worried about anything. Not about the teams, not about the party, nothing. The two of you got onto the train and sat down closest to the doors.

The two of you didn't speak much during the train ride, other than some idle chit-chat. It was almost as if you could sense the nerves bubbling up inside each other. Though Asahi was more anxious after finding out he'd been set up in a date, but it didn't affect him to much since he was with you. Finally as the train halted, you were free to exit the train car. After finding your way out of the station, you had made it to the festival. The entrance was very colorful along with the various food and game vendors surrounding the area. You've never been so excited for something like this, and Asahi noticed. "Just wait until it's night, that's when it gets really exciting!" He laughed. You immediately ran towards a candy apple stand, happily bouncing up and down. "(Y/n)? W-wait a second!" He called out, trying to catch up to you. "Haa...ha—Don't you think that's it's a little too early to have sweets?" He panted out of breath. You giggled, "It's almost sun-down, besides how can you turn down a candy apple?" You suggested to him with puppy eyes. He blushed at your expression and walked up to the vendor. He bought the glossy, sugar-filled treat and handed it to you. You quickly took a bite out of the side of the apple, not bothering to savor it. As you continued to explore the festival, Asahi watched you eat out of the corner of his eye. You glanced up at him, noticing that he was quieter than usual. Your gazes met for a moment before he blushed and looked forward. You looked at the candy apple, "Do you want some?" You asked. He stopped walking and blushed even more, "N-no I uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck. You held it up to his face, "Its okay, you can eat the side I haven't bit out of." You suggested. He hesitantly leans down and took a bite of out the apple. "It's good right?" You smiled. He practically choked from your cute expression, but reassured that he was okay. You soon finished the candy apple and was left craving more. However you suppressed your hunger when you saw the row of stalls end and open upon into a large barren field. "Oooooooh! Is this where the fireworks are gonna be?" You gasped in awe, your eyes lighting up. "Yeah, it's getting dark so they might start soon. Let's go find some things to do and then come back." He suggested, taking your hand and making you blush. Usually he wouldn't be the kind of person to be so bold, but it seemed that all his nerves left him. He had more confidence than usual. The rest of the evening consisted of you beating Asahi at prize games and eating more ridiculously sweet foods until finally it reached dusk. The two of you walked back with a few cute prize plushies in hand. Unfortunately when you got to the back the field was entirely covered with people, leaving no room for anyone else. "We should've gotten here sooner....Where are we supposed to sit now?" You pouted. Asahi thought to himself. He remembered finding a spot closer to the fireworks when he was a kid. He took your hand once more, "I know a better spot...Where we can get a closer look at the fireworks." He smiled. He lead you away from the crowded field and into a densely wooded area.

"Uh Asahi? Are you sure it's this way?" You questioned, struggling to push through bushes and branches. He reached his arm out and helped you push away the bramble. "I'm positive. Just trust me on this one (y/n)." He reassured. The more branches you pushed away, the more open space you could see up ahead. Soon there were no trees left to be seen, all that was left was open space and a nice view of the festival from across a lake. "Wow.... you weren't kidding when you said a better spot." You admired, taking everything in. You sat down, not taking your eyes off of the lake. Asahi sat down next you you, contemplating something. He looked at your still unopened gift, "Why don't you open your gift now, before the fireworks start..." he suggested. You looked down at the bag and then at him, "Sure!" You exclaimed excitedly. He anxiously watched as you grabbed the bag and pulled out the top layer of tissue paper. Finally it seemed like you reached the bottom of the bag and pulled out a small black box. (No it's not a wedding ring) You looked at Asahi and blushed before carefully opening the box. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a moon made of real diamonds. You gasped in sync with the starting firework, making the both of you look up. Asahi looked back down and was met with your expression of awe. You held it up, letting the diamonds reflect off of the moonlight. Asahi smiled and revealed his necklace from his Yukata. His was a sun. "I actually bought a matching set.."He laughed, "See? I'm the sun to your moon.... and vice versa." He blushed, a little embarrassed. You blushed ten times more, the gift along with his statement was too cute for you to handle. "T-thank you so much! I'll wear it everyday!" You exclaimed, quickly putting it around your neck. He moved closer to you, you could hear each other's heartbeats growing faster and faster. You both had these feelings that you couldn't just sit aside. Asahi subtly moved his hand and placed it on top of yours. "(Y/n).... I don't know how you've felt about today, but.... maybe this could make just a bit better..." he mumbled before planting a kiss on your cheek; in sync with another firework. "A-Asahi.." You gasped when his lips made contact with your skin. He pulled away and almost immediately regretted his action, seeing your shocked expression. Assuming that you couldn't return his feelings. "Shit.." he muttered under his breath. "I-I'm sorry.... I-I shouldn't have done that." He turned away from you and put his head in his hands, "God I'm an idiot..." You crawled over to him and clinged onto him. "Asahi, what's wrong? ....Is it about the kiss?" You asked concerned. You grabbed his hand, making him turn to face you again. "Asahi.." you paused, hesitating to make your move. You grabbed his face gently and kissed him, almost pushing him back onto the ground. He sat there frozen in shock. You slowly pulled yourself back, "Asahi, I like you... I'm so happy to be with you right now.... and I love this necklace that you got for me." You confessed. You leaned in and hugged him, "Thank you for hanging out with me today." You mumbled against his shoulder. He was a little slow to react but he soon accepted your embrace.

He held you close and closed his eyes, "Happy birthday.... (y/n)....."


	11. Shark week🦈 (Asahi x reader)

"Ughhhhh, can this week just be over alreadyyyy?" You groaned, laying your head onto the desk. Periods suck I think we can all agree to that. And this week wasn't getting any better. It seemed like each day would pass and the cramps would grow more and more painful. "God kill me.." grumbled, curling your hand into a fist and hitting it on the desk. Right now you just wanted to go home, huddle yourself up in a blanket fort, eat ice cream, and— "(Y/n), your gonna clean the floor!" A classmate announced, placing the cleaning schedule on your desk. You groggily picked your head up, glaring at the price of paper. "Can I not do it today?" You sloshed your head back, desperately trying to get out of the situation. It was obvious that your attempts would not prevail, "Do you have a medical excuse?" Your classmate questioned in a clearly irritated tone. "No, not really..." you sighed. They placed the cleaning supplies by your desk, "Then start mopping. We all have to clean, you're not gonna get special the treatment.. If you start now, you'll get to leave earlier." They advised, walking away. You groaned in annoyance and stood up from your seat, feeling your cramps worsen. The rest of the class proceeded to push the desks out of the way. You slumped over to pick up the mop, dipping it in the little tub of water. You moved in a circular motion, fixating on one spot in the room. As time passed, students began to finish up their tasks and leave. Yet you were still here, mopping away at the same spot. You noticed more and more students leaving until finally it was just you, alone. You emptied the tub and wrung out the mop brush. You did a half-assed job, but was in too much discomfort to care. After putting the equipment back into the storage closet, you grabbed your school bag. You exited the classroom only to find out that the school was now empty, not one student in sight. At this point you were already late for practice so you were thinking about skipping it for the day. Whilst roaming the barren hallways, you were unaware of the fact that your boyfriend, Asahi, was looking for you. He turned corner after corner until he spotted you walking near a door that lead outside. He rushed to catch up to you, "(Y/n)!" He called out, reaching out to tap your shoulder. You grumbled and turned around, annoyed. "Oh my god.." you groaned, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. You quickly turned around, "What the hell do you want?!" You spat. After realizing that it was him, your expression immediately softened. "O-oh! Asahi.. sorry, I didn't know it was you.." you apologized. "What are you doing here?" You asked, noticing that he should be at practice by now. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. You never showed up so I went to check on you." He explained. "Actually I—!" You suddenly slouched over, clutching your stomach. "Huh? (Y/n), are you okay?" He rushed over to help you stand. You groaned, "I-I'm okay, don't worry about it.." you leaned against the wall, catching your breath. "I'm gonna go ahead and skip practice today.." you mumbled, continuing to walk forward. "But what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked innocently, observing your current condition. You gave him an awkward look, "Something like that, yea.. look it's a personal thing, you wouldn't understand.." You stepped outside and walked with him up to the school gate. You weren't trying to make things feel awkward and cold but you really just wanted to go home right now. You both stood at the gate in an awkward silence until you turned to Asahi and pulled him in for a hug. He embraced you back, "Are you sure that you'll be okay?" He rubbed your back. You let out a relaxed sigh and hugged him tighter. "Yeah I'm just..." you paused. You knew that if you just told him without and explanation he'd be confused, but you decided to anyway. "I'm on my period, it's no big deal." You confessed, pulling away from the hug. Surprisingly he didn't say anything, but you could see that he was visibly puzzled.

You were too exhausted from the school day to even bother about giving an explanation, so you just uttered a soft a "see ya" and sluggishly left. He stood and waved to you until you were no longer in his sight. As soon as you were gone his calm expression turned to panic. "What's a period? Is it a code for saying that she hates me? No it can't be that.. Is it some kind of illness? Is she gonna die?!" He worriedly thought to himself, walking back to practice. Once he walked up to the gym, where the others have been anxiously waiting for his return, He was met with the large metal door slamming open and bombarded with questions, "Why did you take so long? Where have you been? And where is (y/n)?" He backed up until he felt a wall behind him, "S-she's not coming. She doesn't feel well.." He answered. Everyone let out a frustrated groan, with now only being able to practice for half of the usual time they were allowed. "Next time just tell her to text you or something." Daichi sighed. Practice resumed as usual and everyone had seemed fine except for Asahi. The others had noticed his focus was lacking, and that he seemed to have something else running through his mind. "Hey Asahi. what's going on, you missed all of those hits?" Noya poked at his side. "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about (y/n).." He sighed. Noya gave him a confused stare, awaiting an explanation. "She said something about being on her period... You know what that is?" He placed his hand on his chin. "Nope, but it sounds bad. Just ask her or look it up." Noya shrugged and placed his hands behind his head walking away. That didn't make Asahi feel better. After practice He rushed home to do some of his own research about this so-called "period" and how to make it better. After about 20 minutes or so, he seemed to have a reasonable understanding on what the female menstruation cycle was. But that wasn't enough, judging by your composure earlier, he wanted to make sure that you were comfortable and relieved of any pain for the most part. He made a list of things to get you so that he could make your week somewhat bearable. Meanwhile you were in your home, curled up in a blanket, a tub of ice cream in once hand, and a giant spoon in the other. You were currently binging some stupid, bullshit reality show because there was nothing else on. It was getting pretty late but luckily you've been blessed with the gift of living on your own, so you didn't have a curfew. Although you were contemplating on whether or not you would go to school the next day. As you went to scoop another large portion of ice cream, you realized that the tub was now entirely empty. You groaned and got up from the bed, exiting your room and wandering into your kitchen. You threw the tub away and tossed the spoon into the sink then looked at the clock. It read 11:34 pm. Suddenly you grabbed onto the counter, feeling another wave of pain wash over you. You limped back to you room to search for any kind of pain relievers. Unfortunately to which you found no luck. You frustratedly flopped back into your bed and crawled underneath the large blanket. You thought sleeping off the pain would work until you realized that you were unable to actually fall asleep... So there you were, eyes wide open, staring off into the dark void. You realized that you wanted Asahi to be right here next to you, to hold you in his arms, to help you ease this pain. You grabbed a pillow and cuddled against it, "Would he be up by now..?" You doubtfully whispered to yourself, moving onto your side and staring at your phone on the nightstand. The sound of crickets echoed throughout your house, it was kind of relaxing for you. You shut your eyes and began to drift off into a somewhat bearable sleep.

The next day you decided not to show up to school. You didn't want to hear about other people's bullshit and just focus on yourself. You told him first thing in the morning so that he wouldn't have to track you down again.

You: I'm not gonna be at school today, so don't worry about having to find me like yesterday..

Asahi bby: Oh  
Asahi bby: So you're not feeling any better?

You: Yeah, it sucks :(  
You: I'm sorry

Asahi bby: It's okay, I understand  
Asahi bby: Can I come over after school?

It took you bu surprise for a moment. You didn't want him to worry about you but, for some reason it felt like he actually understood what was going on. He went through his day like normal except this time he decided to miss out on practice so that he wouldn't keep you waiting too long. As soon as the final bell chimed, he quickly made his way to the nearest store. He got all your favorite snacks and of course a whole tub of your favorite ice cream. He also bought a heating pad and some Ibuprofen to help relieve cramps. After buying what was needed, he headed straight to your house as quickly as possible, not waisting a second. Soon he approached your doorstep, fumbling with his pockets. He pulled out the spare key that you gave him and unlocked the front door. Once he was inside, he called out to you. "(Y/n)...?" There was no reply. He slipped his shoes off at the door and walked upstairs. "(Y/n)? You home?" He called our again, turning the corner and walking down the hallway. He noticed your bedroom door was slightly cracked open, "In here." You finally called back. He approached the door and lightly pushed it open, revealing yourself hidden in a sea of blankets. They were coiled around you, making you resemble a worm. You turned to him, arms stretched out wide, "C'mere." You demanded. He obliged and moved closer to your bed until you suddenly pulled him down onto the bed. "(Y/n)—!?" He choked out. You nuzzled against him and buried your face in his chest. He blushed and placed his hands on your back, "Looks like someone's feeling better." He laughed with a flustered expression. "Only because you're here.." You half-smiled, looking up at him. "Were you lonely without me?" You playfully pouted. His other hand rested atop your head, tenderly stroking his fingers through your hair. "Yeah, I missed you a lot.." He kisses your forehead. He glanced at the floor, noticing that he had dropped the stuff he bought when you pulled him down. "Oh I almost forgot..I got you some things.." He sat up. You followed his gaze and reached down to grab the bags. "Hmm? What'd you get..?" You questioningly looked at the bags, quickly dumping its contents on the bed. You chirped happily once seeing that he had got you a shit ton of your favorite snacks. "You got all these for me?" You asked, already beginning to open everything. He nodded and showed you a second bag. "I also got these to help with your cramps.." he rubbed the back of his neck. You tilted you head and took the bag from him. After looking at what was inside, you gazed back up at him teary eyed. "You're too good for me!" You cried, embracing him tightly. He smiled warmly and pulled the heating pad out of the bag, "Do you want to use it now..?" He glanced at you. You eagerly nodded repeatedly, "Yeahyeahyeah!" He let out a soft chuckle and sat up, taking the cord and plugging it into the outlet nearby. He turned back to you and had you lay down on your side, your back facing him. His hand rested on your waist near the hem of your shirt. He ran his hands against the small of your back, massaging you gently before taking the heating pad and sliding it under your shirt. After placing the heating pad he laid behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment, enjoying his enhanced warmth. "How does it feel?" He asked, moving his hand up to your lower abdomen. "Really goooooood." You sighed. He cuddled you, gently rubbing your tummy. The two of you laid there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other warmth. "I could practically fall asleep to this.." you mumbled, half-conscious. Asahi rested his chin on your shoulder, "Go right ahead, I'm not going anywhere.." he cooed. You giggled to yourself, "You're staying the night..?" Your turned your head and glanced up at him. He smiled and leaned forwards to kiss you, "Of course." He held you closer and tighter, kissing along your shoulder. "Hehehe, that tickles!" You giggled, squirming just a bit. You remained in his grasp for a long while. Eating all the snacks he bought and overall just enjoying his company. Soon you both drifted into a comfortable slumber, enveloped in each other's warm and gentle embrace.


	12. Feel my pain (Asahi x reader) 💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: the following content features angst and mentions serious themes of self-harming/Self-injury, physical abuse, and trauma.  
> If you are uncomfortable reading the following then feel free to skip.   
> ——————————————————————————

There were better ways to handle this, other options. people to talk to, ways to get help. You just didn't know when to quit. How long has it been now? Since he left? How long had it been since "it" first started?... Does it even matter? No one would care. You could just end it all right now... So why, why don't you stop this charade..?

***

Something about walking alone on the barren street was oddly calming to you. No one to bother you, nothing to interact with. The cooling winds blowing softly across your skin.. Just watching the sun rise at daybreak was enough to help you escape from this harsh reality. Do you remember the last time it was this peaceful? Nothing and no one to worry about. Oh how you wish your life could've been like this from the start. H̶̘͑ō̸͚w̵̹͊ ̷̲̊u̶̫͝n̷͉̐f̴̫̽o̸̖͒r̶͓͠t̶̹̄ṵ̵̍n̵͍̆á̷̳t̷͙̂e̴͈̾ ̴̿͜ As you walked silently, you noticed a tall figure walking at the end of the sidewalk. You quickly looked away and tried to make yourself appear busy, hoping to just get right past them without any kind of social interaction. But as the figure got closer and closer, it seemed that an interaction was unavoidable. "(Y/n)..?" A familiar voice spoke, echoing through your mind. You turned your head to look at the person in question, "Hm..?" There Asahi stood, tall as ever, gazing down at you with an innocent look. You blushed out of surprise. Placing your arms behind your back, you gave him an awkward smile. "Heyyyyyy... Funny seeing you out here this early." You let out a fake laugh. He smiled back, "Yeah, I was just going for a short walk. Just to put my mind at ease ya know?" He rubbed the back of his neck. You looked down at your feet, zoning out for a moment. It's not that you didn't like talking with Asahi, it was just that right now wasn't the best time for you. Considering the reason why you were out here in the first place. You needed to get out of that place.. Life at home wasn't the best. Your dad left when you were young, and your mom ended up turning to drugs and alcohol because of it. Having to care for her only child while living check to check was stressful. Unfortunately all the stress got to her and she gave up, didn't care about you anymore. Leading her to become more abusive towards you. She treats you as if you don't exist. Only deciding to speak to you if she needs something or rather something to complain about. Leading to you getting beaten for no actual reason. She felt like you were a curse, a burden, blaming you for your fathers absence. Which has led to you leaving scars on yourself. Whether it's from burns or cutting, you punished yourself for something that you didn't have control over. Yet you still "loved" her, or perhaps you felt sorry for her. Pity maybe? Whatever it was, it wasn't love..But she had convinced you that every bad thing that's happened was because of your existence. You've even considered ending it all because you thought that no one cared. Your entire body shivered and went pale as you were lost in thought. You gripped harshly at the skin on your arm, feeling a rush of emotions. "(Y/n)..? Is something wrong?" Asahi noticed your odd behavior, your face showing an expression of guilt. You walked forward a few steps, eyes growing wide. Your mouth opening to speak, but your words have gone dry. "I have to.." You had the sudden urge to leave without any explanation. "I.." you whispered. "I'm sorry! I need to go..." you stuttered, quickly pacing in a random direction. "H-huh? But isn't your house that way?" He asked, pointing ahead of him. You didn't respond. Instead you only picked up in speed, now scratching at the bare skin of your forearm. He didn't go after you, only glancing back a few times. He doesn't have a clue about what's going on. You didn't want him to get involved in anything so you've never told him. To be honest he was starting to get really worried. You've been acting strange around him for awhile. At school he's noticed how you would stay silent for a while and then suddenly leave in the middle of class, sometimes skipping the entire period. He wants to know whats going on but also doesn't want to get into personal territory without granted permission. So he's never gone up to you when he caught you in one of your sudden breakdowns.

You bit down at your bottom lip intensely, drawing just a bit of blood. You looked around for a quiet secluded area, finally stumbling upon a small sewer tunnel beneath a bridge. You quickly entered the tunnel, being sure that no one has followed you. You sat against the cool stone wall and let out a ragged exhale. "Do it. " Tears began streaming down your cheeks. "Do it." You rolled up your sleeve on your left arm. This was the only way. "Do it.." You began to vigorously scratch at your arm. "Do it!" Your old habits have overpowered your common sense. "Don't you dare back away now! Do it, do it, do it!" Without thinking you reached into your pocket and pulled out a small razor blade. In that moment you scraped the cool metal against your skin, flinching upon contact. You cut over scars that haven't fully healed, leaving more wounds to take care of later. You let out a relieved sigh and you leaned your head back against the wall. This habit of yours wasn't going to solve your problems forever. It would only calm you down before you had another emotional outburst then rinse and repeat. "He can't find out.." you mumbled, your mind dazed, your arm going numb. You brought your knees to your chest and sat there, silently weeping for awhile. To be honest, you were scared. Scared of getting help, scared of going back home. You were lost. What would Asahi do in this situation? You were naive to ask yourself that question. He wouldn't have ever been in this situation in the first place. He would have told someone and gotten help, something you were too afraid to do. You glanced at your torn arm, blood trickling down the side of your elbow and dripping onto the hard stone floor. "He can't help me." You uttered quietly to yourself, doubting that telling him would help you in any way. Your body froze as you heard what sounded like a car drive near the bridge. You poked your head out from the tunnel and saw a police car driving in the direction away from your house. You groaned leaning against the wall for support, you were loosing too much blood. Before you could let yourself slip away into unconsciousness, you ripped up a piece of cloth and tied it around the wounded part of your arm, using it as a makeshift bandage until you could get one at home. You rolled your sleeve back down your arm to where it was covering your entire hand, a few fingers being an exception. "If she sees this, god knows what the hell will happen to me.." you cursed under your breath.

You sluggishly picked yourself up and began to drag yourself home. "What did she do this time?" You grumbled, knowing that your mother would bitch, moan, and complain about the cops's unexpected arrival once you returned home. You limped up a hill and onto a main road. You hoped to not be seen by anyone wandering around. Luckily no one even gave you a second look. After only a few minutes you arrived on your doorstep. As you reached for the doorknob you noticed your hand trembling. Was it because of fear? You took a deep breath before entering. You walked into the house. It was unusually quiet. You quickly, but silently, closed the door and proceeded further into the house. There were faint rustling noises coming from your mothers room. You shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. You went ahead and began to walk past her room before she suddenly appeared in front of you. "YOU! Where the hell have you been?!" She questioned, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt. You could see that she was obviously drunk and enraged by something, since she had been rummaging around in her room. You rolled your eyes, "I was nowhere." You retorted, freeing yourself from her grip. You glanced into her room, it was a mess. It seemed as though she had been looking for something. She sloshed over and leaned against the wall, glaring down at her feet, "Tch, This should've... never happened.." she slowly spoke, turning away from you. "I should've gotten rid.. of you... when I had the chance.." she murmured, balling up her fists. Your brows furrowed in confusion, "What?" You stepped forward. "I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD YOU!" She snapped, suddenly turning back around and aggressively pinning you against the wall. "If you weren't here, he wouldn't have left me!" She shouted, tears trickling down her face. With a shocked expression, you reached out you grab her shoulder. "W-what are you saying?" You stuttered. She swatted your hand away, "I'M SAYING I DON'T LOVE YOU, CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?! I regret ever having you.. I should've had an abortion!" Enraged, she roughly grabbed your injured arm, making you yelp in pain. "All you do is waste my time, money, and energy!" She dug her nails into your skin, quickly retreating after she felt blood. "Wha—!" She grabbed your arm again and lifted your sleeve, revealing your scars. "So you were the one who called the cops..." She spat, shoving you onto the ground. This was a misunderstanding. Before you got the chance to explain and defend yourself, she gave you a menacing look that made your blood run cold. "You little shit! You're tryna put the blame on me. Tryna rat me out, you think you can get rid of me?!" She growled, throwing herself on top of you. Her hands latched around your neck, squeezing harshly on your throat. You let out a hiss and immediately brought your hands to your neck. "N-no... I—!" You managed to choke out. Her enraged expression only grew more intense as she glared down at you. You pried and scratched at her hands, using all the strength you had left to get her off of you. She only strangled you harder in response, the lack of oxygen making it hard to continue your movements. Your legs scraped the floor. Tears prickled out the corners of your eyes as you let out screeches and groans in an attempt to speak, but soon only spouted desperate gasps as she crushed your esophagus. You tried kicking her stomach but was quickly stopped by her legs pinning you down. "You've made my life a living hell, you little bitch! Once I get rid of you I'm getting the hell out of here.." She devilishly smiled. You glared up at the demon before you, face twisting into a dark expression of hatred and bloodlust...

"I hope she's doing okay.." Asahi thought to himself, lightly tapping his fingers on the windowsill. We're you distancing yourself from him for his own good? He was unsure of that. Truth be told, he cares and loves you deeply, though he was too shy to ever feel you. So after noticing your uncomfortable composure of course he wanted to check in and see if you were okay. He turned to his phone laying comfortably on his bed. He picked it up and scrolled to your contact. Staring at it for awhile, he decided to text you. "Hey, is everything okay?" He typed. Once he's pressed send, he sat on his bed anxiously waiting for a response. When he saw that after a few moments his text wasn't read, he began to slightly worry. You would usually respond fairly quickly when he texted you. Odd...  
Your phone buzzed but of course you weren't paying any attention to that right now. You lifted your leg and bent just a bit so that you could kick her off of you. In a final attempt to free yourself you kicked her repeatedly in her lower abdomen. She howled and was flung backwards into her back. You immediately brought your hands to your neck, coughing and gasping as much air as you could. "F-fuck.." You croaked, your voice hoarse, your throat sore. You quickly got up onto your feet and bolted towards the front door. You opened it and ran as fast as you could. You needed to get away, to forget about her. Forget about all of this.. You didn't stop running, not even slowing down a bit. You ran through the streets of this small town, desperate to find an escape. It didn't seem like she was going after you but you didn't want to risk it, so you kept running. Soon the sun began to set and your legs were growing tired, aching to rest. You finally slowed down and came to an abrupt stop, hunching over and breathing heavily. "Haa... shit.." you said in between breaths. You stood up straight and examined your current location. A random neighborhood. You suddenly felt something in your back pocket, it was your phone. You pulled it out and groaned after seeing that the screen was now cracked, but still usable. You turned it on and finally saw the text from Asahi. "I need to see him.." you whispered to yourself, beginning to walk towards the main road. Luckily you found out that this neighborhood wasn't too far from his home so it wasn't a very long walk. As you finally approached his doorstep once again you noticed your hand trembling. You glanced at your exposed scars, "He can't see me like this." You quickly pulled your sleeve back down your arm and quietly knocked on his door. Was this the right thing to do? After all that?

Not too long after the door opened. "Hm..?" You were met with Asahi once again towering over you. He looked down at you, "O-oh, (y/n)! Hey... Are you okay?" He greeted. You avoided all eye contact with him and rubbed your arm. "Uh, yeah...." you lied sheepishly, your voice sore. His concern for you was extremely obvious. You continued to avoid eye contact with him through the unbearable silence that's sat between you. Finally after a moment you decided to break the ice, "C-can I.. come inside? Please.." You muttered, only glancing up at him once before shunning him again. He opened the door giving you a full view of his home. "Of course." He stepped aside to let you enter. "Sorry if it's a little messy, I wasn't expecting anyone right now.." He quietly laughed, closing the door behind him. "Sorry for coming unexpectedly, I should've texted you first." You apologized. He waved it off, "No no it's fine. I'm actually glad you're here." He blushed. You looked down at your feet, biting your tongue. Once again you sat in another painful silence. You couldn't handle the amount of tension in the air. You gripped onto your sleeve, "I-is it okay if I u-use your restroom?" You asked turning your head. He frowned a bit at the fact that you were being so distant but nonetheless he granted you permission. "Yeah. Its down the hall, first door in the left.." he pointed. You quickly shuffled into the bathroom, carefully closing the door. You sunk to your knees, your heart beating rapidly. You felt like throwing up.  
After all the trauma you've faced, you needed to find a sense of relief. You rolled up your sleeve and unraveled the makeshift bandage. Your hand shook as it reached into your pocket to retrieve the blade. You shakily held it up to your wrist, contemplating on using it. Gazing upon your fresh scars from earlier, you realized that you couldn't do this anymore. Your brows furrowed in both frustration and guilt. "I-i can't." You stood up and threw the blade onto the counter, then leaned over it to examine yourself in the mirror. You had a noticeable bruise on your neck, surprisingly Asahi didn't notice. Your eyes red and bloodshot, you looked terrible. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "(Y/n)? You've been in there for awhile, are you okay?" He asked. "Y-yeah, just w-wait—!" Asahi walked in before you could cover up and immediately spotted your arm. "Oh my god, your arm!" He gasped and rushed to your side. He gently told hold of your arm and examined it, "What happened—!" He froze and then spotted the blade on the counter. He put two and two together, then it dawned on him, "W-wait... you.." He trembled, his eyes went wide with disbelief. In that moment you didn't know what to do. You suddenly burst into tears. You grabbed onto his shirt, "I...I.." you couldn't get any words out. He abruptly grabbed onto your shoulder, "N-no.. No, tell me you didn't! You weren't going to..." He gritted his teeth on the verge of tears. You looked up at him with a face of pain and guilt. "...I t-thought that if I did, it would help me... forget.." You clung onto him. "I didn't know what to do...." you sobbed. "W-why..." He pulled you closer, "Tell me why.." he coaxed. It was only natural that he wanted an explanation. "I...  
wanted an escape.." you replied. "I wanted to distract myself from reality..." you began to ramble. "I thought that cutting... would help." Asahi forced you to look up at him. "But you know that it won't.." he lectured. "(Y/n), if you continue to do this you could die..." he paused. "I don't ever want to... to w-wake up one day and find out that that you're dead!" He exclaimed, tears now streaming down his face. "I wouldn't be able to go on if I found out something like that! I won't accept it!" He cried, fully embracing you. "Please stop this!" He pleaded. "I love you too much to see you like this." He confessed. The two of you held each other for awhile, enjoying the soothing warmth until you could both calm down. Soon you pulled back from the hug and glanced up at him with a shameful look. "Hm? What is it?" He asked fully concerned. You proceeded to spout your feelings, explaining the entire situation with your mother. You watched his expression change as he listened, he was holding back his anger. He bit his tongue and continued to listen until you were done talking. "So after that.. you came to me.." he whispered to himself. He wasn't angry at you, he was angry at your mother. After knowing about all that she's done, of course he would be mad. "Im sorry, I should've told you this sooner.." you apologized. "No no, I understand.... You were scared and didn't have time to think.." he said gently taking your injured arm. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He examined your body for any more injuries. "I think I'm okay for now, it's just my arm." You replied. He has you sit on the counter while he rummaged around his medicine cabinet for some bandages. You watched as he carefully wrapped up your wounds. He was calm but you could see a subtle flicker of grief in his eyes. When he finished he gently embraced you again, resting his chin on your shoulder and holding you at your waist.

"I'm gonna help you through this. Don't worry." He assured, soothingly running his hands down your back. You buried your face into his chest, "Thank you.."

I'm sorry that I made this a little more extreme than I had planned. I hope that doesn't dilute the rest of the story 😣


	13. You asked for it (Dom Asahi x reader) 🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following will contain NSFW content. If you are uncomfortable reading then feel free to skip!   
> (I can't see Asahi being a hardcore Dom, but he might do more teasing and maybe some dirty talk.)  
> ——————————————————————————  
> A/N: I'm trying a different writing format to test pacing. Let me know what you think.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm sooooo bored.." You groaned, letting your arms fall due to the force of gravity. You were currently hanging from your bed, laying upside down. Your legs barely supporting yourself on the mattress. "Nothing to watch, nothing to do really.." you sighed, leaning your head back towards the ground. Even though you could feel the rush of blood flowing to your brain, you continued to lay in that position.

"Why don't you take a nap? Or read a book? We have plenty." Asahi suggested from the hallway. "Also don't sit like that for too long, you'll fall." He chuckled as he entered the room.

Not surprisingly, you fell off the bed landing on your face. "Ack!" You yelped, placing your hand on your head. "But reading is boring unless there are pictures! And you know I'm illiterate!" You pouted, pulling yourself up and sitting on the bed correctly.  
He chuckled at your little remark, "You CAN read, you just don't want to." He corrected, smiling and giving you a light peck on the forehead.

"Touché." You grumbled, crossing your arms and puffing your cheeks out.

He went over to the dresser and began to undress himself. You watched carefully as he pulled his top up and over his head, showing his toned back to you. "Though I could use a nap myself.." he sighed.

Admiring his features, your eyes followed the shape of his muscles. You blushed and bit your lip as you suddenly had a mischievous idea, "I know what I wanna do now.." you smirked to yourself, resting your head in your hand. "God, your back is soooo sexy..." you muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

His head snapped back to look at you. Eyes wide and a fair blush covering his face. You giggled at his flustered reaction. Getting up from the bed, you slowly walked up to him in a sultry manner.

He gulped nervously as he watched you, until you pressed your body up against his. "(Y-y/n)..?" He gasped, as his back hit the wall behind him. You giggled, lightly grazing your hand along his exposed skin. "Seeing you like this... really turns me on~" You cooed, watching his expressions change as you spoke.

A medium scarlet now dusted his cheeks. He can handle your chaotic side most of the time, but when you do things like this, he doesn't even know what to do. That's why he's been mostly submissive in situations like this.

"You look so cute when you're flustered." You placed a hand on his chin, tilting it downward so you could kiss him.

It took a second for him to process what was going, but soon he kissed back. Though you could tell he felt powerless as he coward before you.

To be honest you were feeling a lot more experimental than usual. You wanted to see how much he could take before he finally decided to become the dominant one. You grinned to yourself at the thought.

You kissed the side of his mouth before fully connecting with his. It was a sweet, gentle kiss at first. Until you decided to force your thigh between his legs, rubbing against his crotch. He let out a short gasp, giving you the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth.

He let your tongue explore every inch of his mouth, submitting under your control. Though you were left a little disappointed since he didn't even try to fight back. You placed your palms on his chest, feeling it heave up and down as you continued to dominate him with your tongue. Eager for a reaction, you pressed your thigh harder into his crotch.

Your action caused his hips to jolt back just a bit, followed by a soft moan.

You detached your mouth from his, letting the two of you finally breathe. "(Y/n).." he mouthed, looking down at you. His eyes still shining with innocence, leaving just a glint of desire.

"Nothing yet..?" You whispered to yourself, luckily he didn't pick it up.

You smirked and kissed along his neck, your breath tickling his skin. His hands fell to your waist, pressing you closer. As you worked on his neck one of your hands slid down his chest and abs, stopping around his navel.

"Is it okay for me to continue..?" You asked glancing up at him. He gave you a shy nod, assuring you to proceed lower and lower.

His breath hitched as your hand slid towards his thigh. Unfortunately not proceeding further. He could feel you smirk against his skin, "You know.. I've always wondered if you'd be able to take control one day.." You purred, biting on the shell of his ear.

"But maybe your too soft, considering that you shudder at my every touch." You taunted, tracing a line down his abdomen with your finger. "Ngh.." He grunted, aching for your touch.

You made your way down to his pants, slowly unbuttoning them. Eagerly watching his expression change from nervousness to anticipation, though you had one trick up your sleeve.

He pressed his fully hard bulge against your thigh, showing that he wanted you badly.

You proceeded to explore every inch of his body with your hands, except the area he obviously wanted to be touched the most.

He was aware of your words, but he held himself back because he was too afraid of hurting you. Not that you'd mind.

"U-ugh, (y/n).. Please.. touch me~" he whimpered.

You snickered at his plea but continued to refuse his request. "I am touching you." You whispered, biting lightly on his earlobe.

He let out a dissatisfied whine, taking your hand and dragging it towards his crotch. You immediately shut that down and looked up at him with a disappointed pout. "Ah ah ah~ You'll have to do more than that to get what you want." You advised, your fingertips grazing against his bulge. "If you want me, you're gonna have to take me."

He shut his eyes, already realizing your motive. You cocked your head to the side, "Oh..? I guess you are too soft after all..." you devilishly smirked. "You'd never be able to fuck my brains out even if you tried." You taunted.

He let out a short sigh and opened his eyes, glaring down at you. "Fine." He muttered in a low voice before grabbing your wrists with one hand.

"H-huh—?!" You stuttered as he swiftly switched positions with you.

"Ah!" You gasped as your back suddenly hit the wall. He felt a mix of overwhelming emotions seeing you become so flustered just from the sudden action.  
He placed his forearm just above you.

You blushed, glancing up at him nervously. He gave you a little smirk, a light chuckle following after. "Did I scare you? Sorry.." he apologized.

"But you should've seen this coming." He growled, eyes darkening to the point where they appeared black. "I may be a timid guy but even I have my limits.."

He let go of your wrists only to then place his large hand on your chin. The size difference between you two was now extremely apparent.

You gulped nervously at his sudden change of attitude. You weren't used to feeling THIS inferior.

His thumb gently brushed over your bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed you. As intimidating as he was right now, you were extremely excited about your plan succeeding. It was refreshing to be held. It was refreshing to feel powerless.

As you allowed him to explore every inch of your mouth with his tongue, he used his leg to part yours. His grip was tender yet stern. Efficiently making sure that you had no chance to escape from his arms.

He pulled away for a quick breath before attaching his mouth onto your neck. Planting a trail of kisses down your neck until he reached your collarbone. "You don't mind if I leave a few marks, do you?" He asked, kissing along your skin. "Do whatever you want to me.." You hummed in response. He smirked, lightly biting down on the most sensitive part of your neck. Claiming you as his.

"Do whatever I want, huh?" He rasped. Kissing on that same area, soothing the small bruise he had left.

A hand slithered up your thigh. He was still a little hesitant, but his inexperience was overshadowed by his growing lust.

His hand gently massaged your inner thigh, slowly inching towards your pooling arousal. "You've been wanting this pretty badly, haven't you?" He growled, pressing his fingers against your clothed sex.

Usually he'd be embarrassed to say such things but that was his last concern at that moment.

A shiver ran down your spine as your legs involuntarily closed around his hand. "Ngh!" You gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as his hand rubbed up and down your slit, feeling your wetness. "Already so wet.. Pumpkin.." He cooed, slipping his hand into your panties.

His thumb played with your clit while he teasingly prodded a finger at your dripping cunt. "Asahi d-don't tease me. Get on with it already~" You whined.

Following your order, he easily slipped his finger inside you. One of your hands to grabbed onto his forearm, your body leaning forward. "Angh..!" You mewled as his body was now pressed up against yours, having your face now buried in his shoulder.

He began to gently finger you, only picking up the pace after you got used to the feeling. "Your so sensitive." He mumbled, kissing your cheek. Your legs trembled as he roughly plunged his fingers in and out of you. "A-Asahi~" you huffed, beginning to feel dizzy.

The immense amount of pleasure you were receiving only from his fingers was almost intoxicating. And the faces you made only turned Asahi on even more.

"You're getting tighter, are you gonna cum pumpkin?" He purred, biting on the shell of your ear. He curled his fingers inside you, earning a short moan front you. Your body jolted upwards,"Yes.. Yes please make me cum..!" You moaned, grinding yourself against his fingers desperately.

His movements slowed. All pleasure soon left as he removed his fingers from you.

You let out a dissatisfied whine, looking up at him with a pout. "Don't worry.. I'll make you cum in a different way.." He let out a soft chuckle before bringing his fingers to his mouth, seductively licking off your juices. "You taste so good." He purred.

"I want more." He husked, licking his lips. In and instant he tore your underwear off and hooked his arms beneath your legs. He lifted your body up to where your legs were resting on either side of his shoulders, your back resting against the wall. His hands supporting you by your lower back.

It was a bit embarrassing to be in this new position. Flustered, you were quick to grab onto the wall for balance.

"Hehe. It's funny seeing as now you've become the bashful one." He chuckled. "But don't get all shy now~ Remember you're the one who started all of this." He crooned, nipping at your inner thigh.

In an effort to sooth your nerves, he kissed at you inner thigh. Though the feeling of his lips traveling down south only gave you more butterflies.

"I'm n-not shy! I'm just.. a little nervous.." You stammered, quick to deny his statement.

"Because you're so high up..? Don't worry, I won't drop you. Just focus on me and nothing else." He reassured, giving your thigh a tender squeeze.

You tried to relax yourself in his grasp, watching his head disappear between your legs. "Itadakimasu~" He muttered.

His tongue teasingly poked at your clit, earning a choked moan to escape from your lips. "A-ah..! D-don't..!" Your legs wrapped around his head and prompting him to repeatedly flick his tongue over your clit.

Your hips were quick to buck against his mouth. Only sending what felt like bolts of ecstasy to your sensitive bud.

You hunched over, grabbing a handful of his hair. He was glad to know that you were enjoying his tongue. In response he grunted sending vibrations throughout your body.

He then plunged his tongue into your core, eagerly wanting to devour you.

You would've never thought he could make it this far and still be so confident. You never knew he really had it in him.

Your cheeks had flushed a deep crimson. Eyes now closed you solely focused entirely on the feeling of his tongue rubbing against your inner walls.

A violent shiver rolled down your spine as his tongue reached depths unknown to you. "F-f-fuck.." You quietly gasped, entangling your fingers in his hair as you tugged on it. You could feel yourself convulse around his tongue. With every thrust the knot in your abdomen grew tighter and tighter. You pushed on his head hoping that his tongue would go deeper into you.

He could tell you were close. His grip in your thighs tightening ever so slightly.

He continued to vigorously tongue-fuck you, assisting to help you chase your orgasm. Your legs trembled, thighs squeezing around his head.

"Haa... F-fuck I'm c-c-close..!" You cried out. Your chest feeling heavy, your core burning with the desire to reach release.

Finally with one final flick of his tongue, you came undone. The fiery sensation of your release left you drowning in pleasure. Hands placed back onto the wall for support as your vision faded to white. Your desperate gasps echoing throughout the room.

As you came down from your high, Asahi carefully grabbed you by your waist and helped you down onto your feet. Your legs were still trembling as you tried to regain balance. "You seem pretty exhausted already..." Asahi smirked, hands still at your waist.

"But I'm not done with you yet, pumpkin." He whispered with a sinful expression.

In an instant you were thrown onto the bed. Walking up to the edge of the bed, Asahi kicked the remains of this clothing off. Giving you a full view of his now fully hardened cock.

You scrambled to prop yourself up onto your elbows, watching him kneel onto the bed. He hovered over you, placing his hands at your sides. "I'll try not to be too rough.. though I can't make any promises." He murmured flipping you over onto your stomach. You drooled at the very thought of him fucking you into oblivion. In preparation you weakly lifted your lower half, offering yourself to him.

He cocked his brow at your action. His hands firmly grabbed at your ass, "I won't waste anymore time then." He hummed, stroking his cock with one hand while spreading your pussy open with the other.

Both of his hands reached forward for the bed as he sheathed himself inside you. You let out a breathy moan, still extremely sensitive from your last orgasm.

"Ngh, I'm gonna bottom out.." he hissed. His body rocked against yours, his cock plunging deep inside all at once. The tip brushed against your cervix, causing your head to loll forward into a pillow. "O-oh f-fuck~" You moaned enjoying every little sensation your body could feel.

He ground his hips against you, peppering kisses along the back of your neck. As much as he wanted to rail you into the bed, which he will, he took a moment to savor the endearing pleasure.

Wrapping his arms underneath your stomach, he steadily thrusted into you. His lips brushing against your ear. "G-god you feel s-so good." He whispered, burying his head into the crook of your neck. He gently groped at your skin, one of his hands traveling down your abdomen.

Don't get me wrong. You DID like it when he would go slow and passionate for you but, that's not what you started this for. Placing your hand over his wrist, you turned you head slightly. "Asahi.." You whined.

Fortunately he got the message, "I know, I know." Humming in response.

Picking up the pace, hips hips roughly slammed against yours. You dropped your head into the pillow. Letting out a muffled cry as you felt his cock pound into you.

His hands traveled further down, towards your cunt.  
"A-Ahh—!" You cried as he pounded into you, his finger vigorously circling around your clit.

He wrapped his other arm underneath you, lifting you up and pressing your back against his chest. He left strong bite marks along your shoulder blade, letting his carnal desire take over. "You like that pumpkin? You like it when I ram you deep inside..?" He growled against your skin.

Yes! F-fuck me..!" You cursed, shutting your eyes and letting your head fall back.

Your grip tightened on his wrist, signaling that you were getting close to your orgasm. He could feel your pussy tighten around him, "You're so tight.. It's practically sucking me in." He groaned, his hips bucking against you.

Your next orgasm was approaching. Your legs quivering to the point where you couldn't stand yourself up. "Asahi..ah~..m-my legs.." You huffed.

"Just sit like that for a little longer.." He pleaded, his thrusts getting faster and rougher.

You tried your best to hold that position. But even with him holding you, your body felt like it was getting heavier and heavier. "I c-can't..!" You whimpered, collapsing in his arms.

He pulled himself out of you, letting you fall back onto the bed.

He turned your body around so that you were laying in your back. Your writhing body sprawled out for display.

Hovering over you, he grabbed you by your thighs. Slipping himself back inside you. "I wanna see your face when you cum." He grunted shamelessly. Continuing to fuck you at a merciless pace, he made sure that your next orgasm was going to the be the most pleasurable.

You remained on the brink of release. Feeling your pussy twitch and contract around him, you grabbed onto his arm. You felt so full, as of you were going to burst open from his thick cock pounding into you.

Your nails sunk into his skin as you began to feel a storm of pleasure bubbling up inside you. "A-Asahi.. I'm.. F-fuck..!" You gasped, throwing your head back.

You got chills all over your body, your back arching. Your legs twitching.

One final hard thrust of his cock was all you needed to achieve climax. He watched carefully as your expressions contorted from the impact of your orgasm.

Your body went limp as you relaxed into the mattress.

"S-shit.." Asahi grunted, his cock throbbing as he felt your soaked core tighten up even more. He was too far from his orgasm, proceeding to fuck you into the bed. Your arms now being pinned down.

His thrusts began to slow, becoming more sloppy and erratic. "Angh... Pumpkin~" He threw his head forward. Eyes shut, his nails digging into your thighs.

The room was filled with the sounds of your heavy breaths. Both of your bodies were drenched in sweat, the sweet aroma of sex filled your lungs.

You tiredly looked up at your lover. His lips slightly parted. His hair disheveled, little strands of hair sticking to his face. "(Y-y/n)~!" He moaned, giving last few deep thrusts. His arms trembled. Pulling himself out, he shot his load onto your stomach.

It was a great sight to behold. Watching small veins bulge out of his arms as he stroked his cock. His face contorting into an expression of immense pleasure.

Finally his eyes opened, gazing deeply into yours. The two of you sat there in silence, both waiting until your breathing calmed down.

"Here.. I'll clean you up.." Asahi spoke, getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. He returned with a slightly damp washcloth. After cleaning up his mess he re-joined you in bed, pulling you close to him.

"How was it?" He asked. You climbed on top of him. "It was great.. You were so hot." You hummed. He blushed, giving you a shy smile, "I'm glad you liked it." He murmured, leaning up to kiss your cheek.

You gave him a devilish smirk, straddling his lap and pinning his arms down. "Lets go another round! I'll be in control this time." You announced.

"Huh?! Already? D-don't you want to rest a bit first?" He spoke frantically, blushing a bit.

"Nooooope." You leaned in, your noses touching.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one moving.." You assured, kissing his nose. "But I'm not gonna hold back... I wanna hear you moan my name.." You growled.

He is eyes darkened once again. He smirked back, freeing his arms from your grip and placing them behind his head. "Alright then pumpkin.. Take me~"


	14. Hurt (Asahi x reader) 💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following features semi angsty content! If you are uncomfortable reading then feel free to skip.  
> ——————————————————————————

*Tick* *Tick* *Tick*  
The sound of clocks ticking in unison seemed to fill the void of silence.

Sixth period was going by at an agonizingly slow pace. Most of the students had just finished taking an exam, which is now currently being graded, and had nothing to really do in the meantime.

Asahi sat quietly at his desk, flipping through a seemingly interesting book.

Was he super worried about his grade? Not really.  
He never had to worry because he always turned in his work on time and studied quite often. He makes good grades and understands the content so, what was there to worry about?

As the final bell chimed, the students began to pack their things and either head to clubs or go home for the day.

Asahi got up from his desk and began walking to the door. "Azumane, could you come here for a second?" The teacher looked up and motioned for him to come over.

"O-okay..." he nodded, turning around and hesitantly waddling over to the teachers desk.

She pulled out a chair for him to sit on as she went through a neat stack of papers, swiftly pulling a pamphlet out of the stack. "I know that I'm not supposed to show your grades until tomorrow but I feel that you need to see this.." she handed back his test with a concerned look.

Asahi felt his heart sink into his chest. Upon first glance at his paper, his breathing seized. "I.. failed..?" He murmured.

"You usually make the highest scores out of everyone in this class but, this worries me.. is there something wrong?" She questioned, taking the test back from him.

Asahi looked down at the floor, "No.. There hasn't been anything going on.. I don't know why I failed.."  
What he said was the truth, he wasn't stressed or worried about anything. So why did he fail? Maybe he didn't study hard enough..?

"You are aware of what this means, right?" She gave him a serious look. "I know that you're in the volleyball club but, since your now currently failing the quarter you'll be ineligible to play." She advised.

He immediately stood up, palms flat on the table. "W-what?!" He stammered.

He began to panic, pacing in circles and rambling about. "Is there something you can do? Is there something I can do? Please give me a second chance! I'll do better, I'll—"

The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder, "Asahi calm down. I understand that volleyball is important to you so.. I'll see if I can come up with a way for you to take an early reassessment to replace the grade." She reassured, calming him down just a bit.

"You can go to your club for now, but you won't be able to participate in tournaments and matches until your grade is fixed. As for the reassessment, I'll need permission from on of the APs. But even that might take awhile.

Asahi slumped over, "So I might miss nationals if the APs don't answer soon enough.." his face turned pale.

The teacher slightly frowned at his pessimism,  
"I'll most likely get an answer before then.." She assured.

Suddenly the classroom door burst open, "ASAHI-SAN!" Nishinoya yelled. "What're you doing in here? Cmon you're not gonna skip practice this time!" He hissed, grabbing Asahi's arm and dragging him out of the classroom.

"N-Nishinoya wait!" Asahi stammered. Noya let go of Asahi's arm and continued forward. "I'm not gonna hear any of your excuses. You're not missing practice!" He marched onward, Asahi following behind.

"Why were you in there anyway? You know (Y/n) gets worried when you're gone for so long." Noya crossed his arms.

Asahi looked down at the floor, placing a hand on the back of his neck, "I know.. But I kinda, failed an exam.. so now I'm failing the quarter.." He shamefully admitted.

Noya whipped his head around, stopping in his tracks. "But why do you seem so bummed about it? You can just retake it, right?"

Asahi's sighed, "It's actually not that simple. I need permission from one of the APs because my teacher is letting me retest before everyone else, but I have no idea when that'll happen.." He continued walking down the hallway.

"And since I failed, I can't play in tournaments or matches until then..." He sulked putting his head in his hands.

Noya placed a hand on his chin, "Well in the meantime, I could help you study!" He suggested, finally stopping at the gym door.

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks but I don't think your the best person for that—" Suddenly the gym door slid open,

"WHY ARE YOU STILL OUTSIDE?!" Daichi yelled. "Asahi go get changed already! Noya, get in here and practice receives!"

Startled, Asahi quickly nodded. "Y-yes sir!" He stammered, dashing to the changing room. Noya proceeded to follow Daichi into the gym.

Your eyes were glued onto the gym door, watching Daichi and Noya from the corner of your eye.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" You rushed up to Noya worriedly. "Yeah yeah he's fine, just a bit down I guess." He shrugged.

"Cmon we don't have anymore time to waste by talking. Nishinoya, stand on the other side of the net." Daichi ordered, pointing across the court.

As Noya jogged off, you turned back to the doorway worrying about Asahi.

You walked towards the door and sat against the wall. A few moments later you heard a few heavy footsteps then then gym door opened. Asahi poked his head into the gym, "Oh, hey (Y/n)." He shyly greeted, stepping into the gym.

You hopped off of the wall and quickly greeted him with a hug. "I wasn't gone for too long, was I?" He chuckled, hugging you back. "Yes you were. I missed you a bunch." You chirped, burrowing your face into his chest.

He blushed at bit as he felt you squeeze him tighter.  
You could feel that his body was tense, really tense...

You looked up at him, now noticing that he looked like he was out of it. "Is everything okay?" You asked with a pout.

He went silent. Glancing over to the court, then looked back at you. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do I look sick or something?" He hummed, giving you a half-smile.

You didn't know why you even asked, he seemed just fine. Not a single flaw in his manner.

He leaned down to give you a quick peck on the cheek, "I have to get on the court before Daichi gets mad." He whispered. "Okay.." You nodded, pulling away from the hug.

You waved as you watched him jog over to the others. You were sure he was okay but something seemed off..

"Okay were gonna wrap up practice with a couple of matches!" Ukai announced, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

You quickly went over to the sidelines, preparing the scoreboard as the boys huddled together.

The team was split in half, six people on each side of the court. Asahi was placed up in the front for the first rotation.

He took a deep breath, getting into position. All he needed to do was clear his mind and focus on the game, nothing more.

Hinata was first up to serve on the opposing side. It wasn't his best serve but, at least the ball made it over the net.

Asahi quickly shifted into gear, his eyes only focusing on the ball. He watched as it flew over his head. Luckily Daichi was placed behind him, ready to receive.

The ball was received successfully, flying back in the opposite direction . Asahi took a few steps back to survey the court.

It looked as if the ball was heading towards Daichi.  
Squatting lower to the ground, Ennoshita hit the ball back over the net.

"You better not miss, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, getting into his position. Hinata sprinted towards the front row, everyone was aware that they were gonna do a quick attack.

Barely touching Kageyama's fingertips, the ball was tossed back into the air. With a nightly gust of power, Hinata leaped into the air.

The rest of the team was caught off guard by how majestic he looked as he flew. Asahi kept his cool, preparing to successfully block this attack.

As soon as Hinata slammed the ball down Asahi jumped upwards, arms stretched out to make sure that the ball could not reach the court. The ball hit the floor as soon as Asahi blocked it. "Yes!" You muttered, fist pumping the air.

Focused on scoring the point, Asahi landed safely but failed to realize that he had stumbled a bit on his right leg. "Tch!" He let out a pained grunt. He quickly reached down for his leg.

"Hey Asahi are you okay?" Suga trotted over to him. "You seem to be moving more sluggish." Asahi put his hand out, "Yeah, I'm fine..Ngh .. Just hurt my leg a bit." He groaned but gave a reassuring thumbs up.

"Okay, just don't push yourself." Suga advised, giving him a pat on the back and moving back to his position.

Asahi switched rotation, now standing in the back row. It was now his turn to serve.

Taking a deep breath, be carefully threw the ball in the air to perform a jump serve. He tried his best not to put a lot of pressure on his right leg as he jumped up. Asahi harshly spiked the ball, allowing the object to plow through his teammates.

Nishinoya was all too well experienced with receiving one of Asahi's serves. He quickly bolted towards to ball as it inched closer and closer to the ground.

Suddenly the ball flew back up into the air as Noya received.

Asahi and Suga's eyes met as if they could read each other's minds. Nodding, Asahi bolted towards the net as Suga got into setting position.

Asahi paused for a moment, "I.. I can do this." He whispered to himself. Though the throbbing pain in his leg seemed to only get worse.

"Let's get this Asahi!" Suga called out as he tapped the ball only with his fingertips.

Asahi's foot twisted in an awkward direction as he leaped to spike the ball. "Agh-!" He gasped. He was able to reach the ball in time but it cost him a safe landing. He knew at this point that no matter what, he was going to get injured.

Then and there, as his right leg plunged into the ground, the sharp pain could only be described as agonizingly unbearable. He could feel weird "popping" sensation then felt something disconnect in his knee. His leg slid against the floor as he fell to the ground.

It all happened so fast that no one had time to properly react. Everyone sat there as if they were frozen in place, not knowing what they should do.

Your eyes grew wide, his body laid stiff as if he was a corpse. "ASAHI!" You gasped, quickly running across the court. You stopped dead in your tracks with one glance upon his leg. The area around his knee was extremely swollen with a red-ish/purple hue. A small bulge just below it.

"Oh my god." You got down on your knees beside him. He weakly turned to look up at you, "(Y/n).." he mumbled. It seemed that he had also hit his head on the floor as well.

You turned back to look at his teammates, they just looked back at you, stunned. "What are you guys doing?! Call the nurse!" You yelled. Everyone hesitantly rushed into action, a few guys rushing outside. The rest aiding Asahi.

"Asahi, listen to me. You just dislocated your knee. We're going to get you some help so don't worry." You spoke, gently holding one of his hands. Your other hand was placed behind his head.

He quickly shut his eyes, his hands trembling. "I know it hurts, just breathe slowly." You coaxed in your best effort to keep him calm.

"Please.. don't go anywhere." He whimpered, gripping your hand harder. You carefully turned his body so that he was laying flat on his back. "I'm won't. I'll be right here."

Asahi's vision slowly blurred. The booming voices around him soon turned to white noise. As his eyelids began to feel heavy, the last thing he kept in his sight was your face. It showed an expression of worry.

****

Everything went downhill from there.

After being sent to the hospital, Asahi was told that he had severely injured his right leg with a dislocated kneecap and a few torn ligaments. It would take about six to eight weeks to heal, meaning he wouldn't be able to play volleyball until fully recovered.

He was devastated. The team tried their best to cheer him up, "Don't worry you'll get back on the court soon enough. Don't pressure yourself, you're more important than some tournament." They said.

After that incident, he stopped showing up to practice. If he couldn't play then why would he even bother?

A few days into recovery in his now depressed state, he started going to after-school tutorials three times a week.

"That's the last problem." The teacher announced, organizing her stack of papers. "I've also got permission to give you the reassessment. You'll take it on Monday so, be sure to review over the weekend." Handing a review sheet to Asahi.

"Okay." He mumbled much quieter than usual. She could tell that something was wrong. There were very prominent dark circles around his eyes. He seemed extremely fatigued as well.

He stood up from the desk. Balancing on his crutches, he gathered his belongings and limped over to the doorway.

The teacher watched with a concerned look, "Do you need any help getting down the stairs?" She asked. He only turned slightly, responding with a short "no." Carefully moving onward.

Exiting the classroom, he cautiously maneuvered his way down the stairs. Then approaching the open courtyard.

He pulled his phone from his school bag. Glancing at the time, he sighed to himself. "I need to get home.." continuing to walk out to the school courtyard.

As he passed the gym, you noticed him walking by. You opened the door and ran out to him. "Asahi, wait!" You called out trying to grab his attention.

You hurriedly ran up to him before he could leave the campus. "Wait." You desperately gasped out of breath. You hunched over, placing your hands on your knees.

"Where are you going? You're not going to the gym..?" You asked pointing behind you. You heard a tired groan before he stopped and turned to face you.

"Yeah," he started. "I'm just gonna head home." He explained, massaging the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry but I've just been feeling really worn-out lately.." he apologized with a weak smile.

You pouted in response. But you were very understanding of his situation so, it made sense that he would be exhausted . "It's okay. You need to rest anyway." you sulked, looking down at the ground

He stared at you gentle, tired eyes. Bringing his hand up to your head, he tenderly ran his fingers through your hair. "Hey.." he paused. His hand brushed against your cheek, tilting your chin up so that you were looking at him. He gave you a soft peck on the forehead.

Blushing slightly, you embraced him. "I'll see you at home." You muttered, your words muffled from being pressed into his chest.

You pulled away from each other, still connected by one hand. "..." He went dead silent. Looking down at your hand, he stroked his thumb over your bare knuckles. Your hands were warm. In contrast, his were strangely cold.

You tilted your head to the side, "Is everything alright with you? You seem a little..melancholic.." you commented, intently watching his face capture an unmapped expression.

To be honest, he was inside about his current feelings. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He muttered.

He let go of your hand and silently waved one last time before turning back to the street. You silently watched him walk a few meters before abruptly stepping forward, "I love you." You blurted, stalling for time.

He smiled, turning around. "I love you more!" He yelled back.

You waved back at him, "(Y/n)! How long are you planning to sit out here?" Suga called from the gym.

You turned around, immediately spouting an apology. "Oh, s-sorry!" You hurriedly ran uphill towards the gym.

"Be careful on the way home!!" You yelled, hoping that Asahi heard, before re-entering the gym.

Asahi continued forward, walking past the school entrance and making his way home.

***

Throughout the rest of practice you were deeply concerned about what was running through Asahi's mind, but hoped that it was nothing bad.

Once practice was over, you walked towards the gym door. "Hey (Y/n)," Daichi, Suga, and Nishinoya approached you. "Can you check on Asahi when you get home? We're starting to getting worried." For once everyone seemed anxious.

You replied with a nod, "Sure." You murmured, opening the gym door and walking outside.

The entire walk home was both refreshing and terrifying at the same time. All you could think about was Asahi.

You didn't want to consistently worry about him 24/7 but something just didn't feel right with him. Again your optimism has you hope for the best but, you still had a pinch of doubt lurking deep in your mind.

Finally approaching your doorstep, you exhaustedly pulled out your house key and unlocked the front door.

You sluggishly stepped inside your home. Slipping your shoes off at the door, you gazed around the living area before you. It was mostly pitch black, except for a dim light illuminating the end of the hall.

Hesitant, you quietly creeped forward towards the light. The light seemed to be emerging from the study, which usually wasn't at all utilized by either of you.

The door was slightly cracked open. Assuming that Asahi was most likely present in that room, you inched closer to the door. Pressing yourself against the doorframe, you examined the scene before you.

He sat hunched over in his computer chair. His head face-down on the work desk in front of him. One hand resting in a nest of his hair while the other harshly gripped a ballpoint pen.

*Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap*  
He furiously tapped the pen on the desk as he let out grunts of frustration.

You thought about going up to talk to him but you didn't want to bombard him with more questions, which may or may not annoy him further.

"Asahi..?" You called from the doorway. The pen stopped tapping. "Hm? Do you need something?" He called back, continuing to face forward.

You paused for a moment. Hesitating to speak, you abruptly went silent. Knowing that now probably wasn't a great time to speak to him.

Impatient, he clicked his tongue. "What is it?" He spoke in an almost bitter tone, clearly not trying to hide his frustration. "I'm sorta busy right now."

You fully stepped into the room, "I know I keep asking but are you sure that your okay?" You blurted. "You've been acting really weird for the past few days." You addressed in a concerned tone.

He turned his head slightly, "Why would you need to ask that again? I've already told you that I'm fine." He assured.

He turned back to focus on his work, "If that's all you wanted to say then please leave, I can't focus." He advised, continuing to study.

You furrowed your brows at his sudden coldness towards you, "But you're not fine! I can see through that bullshit!" You argued, balling your fists. "I want to know what's going on so that I can help you."

"PLEASE get out!" He snapped, suddenly standing up from the desk. He turned back to face you. His gaze focused on you, burning with annoyance and agitation.

"Im sorry but I'm not in the mood to deal with you. If you want to help, then you can just leave. I'm better off alone right now." He seethed massaging his temple.

You weren't going to put up with this. You stood inches in front of him, letting him know that you weren't backing down. "So you're just going to keep pushing me away? Im not leaving until you talk to me!" You protested, crossing your arms.

You could see veins beginning to bulge from his forehead and neck. You both could sense the tension rising as your blood began to boil.

"I swear every time I hear your voice it pisses me off!" He groaned. Folding his arms, he glared at you.

You glared back at him in disbelief, "Excuse me?! I was just trying to find out what was wrong just so I could try to make you feel better! But I guess I can't because you're being an asshole for no reason! I'M SORRY THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU!" You retorted, biting your lip in anger.

Asahi's glare softened for just a moment. He knew that he was acting irrational out of anger and he didn't want to end up doing something that he would regret.

"(Y/n) look, I'm exhausted and stressed. Having you constantly ask if I'm okay, then I have to pretend to be fine so that you don't worry.." he paused.

"I'm doing all I can to get back on that court. I'm someone that the team depends on.... I've already let them down once, I can't do that again." He explained. "Right now I'm just... frustrated."

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. "I don't want you to pretend that everything is fine just for me. That just makes me even more frustrated." You softened your voice, placing a hand on his chest. "I get that it's tough for you right now, but I want you to stop thinking about volleyball just this once... I want you to talk to me.." you coaxed, gripping onto his shirt

He groaned, grabbing you by the wrist and pushing you away from him. "I knew you wouldn't understand." He scoffed, "You don't have a clue what it's like—"

"What it's like?!" You interjected. You were beginning to feel even more irritated at him for not listening to you.

"I know exactly what it's like to feel important to someone that depends on me! AND I definitely know what it's like to be afraid of letting people down, YOU being one of those people!" You exclaimed, a fiery burst of anger flowing throughout your body. You wanted to slap some sense into him.

"You're always talking about the team this, the team that! It's all YOU seem to care about.." you paused, subtly hiding that fact that you were on the verge of tears. "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE-!"

The emotion in his eyes was unlike something you've ever seen in him before. It was unnecessary hatred.

"Yeah maybe I DON'T care! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" He suddenly interrupted, " you don't seem to understand... I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU! Just— JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He barked, standing before you in an aggressive manner.

Asahi froze as soon as he heard those words leave his mouth. He was quickly overcome with immediate guilt and regret. He's never acted this way before. He never meant to say those words. He didn't even know why he was angry in the first place.

Your eyes widened but you remained silent. You sucked in your bottom lip as you let out a shaky exhale. You've heard enough, "Is that how you really feel." You muttered under your breath.

Tears streamed down your face. A part of you wanted to believe that he said those things in the heat of the moment but you were too overwhelmed by emotion.

"N-no wait.." he apologetically stammered, reaching out to you. (Y/n)... I.. I d-didn't—!" You harshly swatted his hand away and slapped him.

*SMACK*

"You really are just a selfish asshole!" You horsely muttered before turning around and storming out of the room.

He didn't go after you, not after what he just did. Not like he would have gotten a chance to anyway. You were gone as soon as he stepped out of the room.

You weren't sure where you would go, but you knew that you weren't going back there. For the rest of that night you spent the hours wandering the nearby streets, just to get away.

Asahi on the other hand stood alone in that room. Wide-eyed, Staring down at the floor with his mouth agape, he was speechless.

He suddenly fell to his knees. Wincing in pain, he placed his palms flat onto the floor. "Idiot!" He cried, apologetically breaking down into tears.

He was petrified. That man that yelled at you just a moment ago wasn't him, it couldn't be. He never wanted to say those things, but for some reason he did. "Why did I do that?" He never wanted to be angry at you. He just had so many things going through is mind, he didn't have time to process everything.

***

You never came back home that night. Neither the day after, and the day after that. Nor did you even message him once since then.

For the next few days or so, you hadn't seen or heard from each other. To everyone else it seemed that you were purposely ignoring each other, but in reality you just didn't know how you would interact after that incident.

Asahi felt like he was going through hell. He went through a depression period. He couldn't focus, couldn't think. Everyone around observed how he was much quieter and much more absent. There were days where he couldn't get you out of his mind. Thoughts of you and your whereabouts prevented him from leaving the house in some mornings.

He didn't care about that exam. He didn't care about the team. All he could think about was what he did to you. He felt miserable without you.

That was until he returned from school the following Tuesday afternoon.

The first sign was when he realized that the front door had already been unlocked. He set his crutches to the side, stopped and cautiously took hold of the doorknob. Stepping inside he quietly closed the door behind him. It wasn't obvious of anything being out of the ordinary.

He heard faint rustling noises as he moved within the home. He slowly limped towards the back hallway, where your shared bedroom was. That's when his movements came to a halt. "(Y-y/n).."

The noise stopped. There was a short thud, then another noise. It was coming from a person. Weeping.

Asahi crept closer towards the bedroom and there you were. Your back to him. Sat on the plush bed, head in hand as you cried. The door was left wide open, "H-he didn't mean it..! He wouldn't.." you cried in your efforts to convince yourself.

His entire body shivered at the sight of you. He couldn't help but try to reach out and comfort you. But he held himself back. Biting his tongue, he recoiled his hand in shame. He didn't have the right to do anything until he properly apologized and took responsibility for his actions.

"Y-you came back.." He called out from the doorway. You froze at the sound of his voice, slowly turning your head around. "Asahi..?" You whispered.

He stared at the floor. A look of shame and guilt torn on his face. He slowly got down on his knees, pressing his arms and forehead onto the floor.

Your eyes widened as he suddenly bowed before you. "(Y/n), I'm sorry!" He blurted. "What I said that night.. I didn't mean any of it! I was caught up in my emotions and started to act irrationally."

He lifted his head up to look at you. "But that is no excuse! I shouldn't have acted like that towards you in the first place! I was stupid!" He cried. His eyes were already red and puffy as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I DO care about you! I DO want you in my life!" He sobbed, "Nothing is more important to me than you! Not even volleyball! I don't want things to end between us! I don't want to lose you! P-please! I love you so much!" He pleaded as he practically cried a river.

You could only gaze down as he broke down in front of you. You could tell that his words were genuine, "Asahi.." you paused, your voice hoarse from crying.  
You couldn't bear to watch this.

He sat on his knees, "I understand if you're still upset with me, and I don't expect you to forgive me so easily.." he muttered, struggling to calm himself down. "And I—"

"Stop!" You blurted, clutching the bed covers. "S-stop, please.." At that point you couldn't take it anymore. You got off of the bed and kneeled in front of him. Bringing your hand up to his face, you used your thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"I wanted to believe that you said those things out of anger. I know you didn't mean it." You murmured softly. "You're just not the type of person to just say anything like that without reason." You did your best effort to calm him.

He gasped repeatedly, struggling to slow his breathing. "You're not upset? Angry?" He questioned you. "I'm still very upset from what you said.. I still hear it replaying from time to time.." you admitted coldly.

He continued to sulk in shame, tilting his head downward.

"But I'm not upset with you." You tilted his chin back upward so that his eyes met with yours. "I might've provoked you that night. I didn't notice that you were already upset so I just happened to make it worse." You grasped his hands and intertwined your fingers with his. "I have a lot of faith in you so.. I forgive you."

His eyes widened. His body trembled. Tears flooded out of his eyes once again as he embraced you lovingly. "I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed apologetically. You embraced him back, sitting in his lap. You cradled yourself against him.

You whispered sweet nothings to him while tenderly tracing circles on his back. "It's okay, you've already apologized enough.." you reassured him.

Though you assured that you had given him your forgiveness, he continued to apologize. He felt that he deserved some kind of punishment instead of your loving embrace. But sooner or later he would finally get over it.

He stayed encaptured in your arm until he finally accepted that you've honestly forgiven him. "I really am sorry (y/n)" he apologized one last time. You groaned, "Say you're sorry one more time and I'll stop forgiving you." You glared at him.

"Ah! S-sorry.. I mean..!" He tripped over his words, struggling to find a different way to apologize for his accidental apology.

You giggled and embraced him again, tilting your head up. "I love you." You smiled, kissing his cheek.

Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it. I was going to give this one a bittersweet ending but I decided to save you guys from witnessing pain.


	15. Feedback?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Please don't just answer the example questions with a "yes" or "no" (those questions are rhetorical) if you have a more elaborate critique. Please give me other suggestions on what I should change, or keep the same, or add, etc. I'd appreciate it. 😅

Hey, I'm still in the midst of writing some chapters but, I wanted to check in with you guys as ask for some feedback maybe?

Any criticism is fine, whether it be harsh or helpful, I just want to know how you feel about my writing and how you think I should improve it.

[THESE ARE EXAMPLE QUESTIIONS! PLEASE COME UP WITH YOUR OWN CRITIQUES]:

(Do you like the way I write?)  
(Or should I change it up a bit?)

(Should I make the plots more adventurous or more romantic? Dramatic?)

(Should I make fics with a male or POC y/n?)  
(Or should I continue to keep it mostly neutral?)

(Do you actually enjoy my work?) Etc....

Tell me what you like and what you don't like about my writing.

There is no particular reason that I'm asking for feedback now. I've just been feeling insecure about my work and the way that I write.

Looking back at past chapters, I am sort of reluctant about posting them in the first place because I am embarrassed.

Im not necessarily a very confident person in general, but It makes me really happy when someone comments on a chapter telling me that they really enjoyed it because I rarely get compliments on anything that I do.

Anyways. some feedback from you all would be very much appreciated.

Thank you all, I will try to push out this next chapter as soon as I can!

ALSO! I am NOT asking for or taking requests! Requests are closed as of December 2020. I will make an update whenever I am ready to take requests again!

ALSO ALSO! I don't want to make it seem like I'm fishing for complements so please don't sugarcoat your criticisms. I respect your judgment and will greatly take it into consideration 👍


	16. Negligence (Asahi x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEARTBREAK WARNING  
> (I'm sorry if you don't like this one. I am aware that I might've made Y/N more of an asshole than they needed to be. Again I'm so sorry)

PROLOGUE

"Why would you want to do that?!" Your friend stared at you from across the lunch table. Their expression radiated curiosity along with a hint of skepticism.

It was currently the evening advisory period and you had just been discussing some plans for the frightening winter season.

"Look," you sighed, "I'm not going to ignore him the entire day... This is just a little prank. " You explained, resting your chin in the palm of your hand.

Your friend raised their brow, giving you another unconvinced expression.

You groaned and placed your palms flat onto the table. "Seriously, I just want to joke around," you rolled your eyes. "I'm not trying to appear mean or anything." You truthfully admitted with a small grin.

Your friend squinted in suspicion, still questioning why you would want to play a prank on him of all people, "But you're leaving with the team to go to the winter resort tomorrow aren't you? You're gonna be around him the entire time." They denoted, "Even if this is a prank and all, ignoring and avoiding him seems kinda difficult in that situation." They shrugged, clearly not on board with this joke. "And what if he tries to approach you directly?"

You folded your arms and turned up your nose. "Psh, it's going to be fine." you assured, "If he approaches me, I'll just ignore him and talk to some other guy." You nodded, waving them off.

Your friend frowned and rolled their eyes as they stood up from the table. "I don't like this idea very much.." They murmured. "Are you trying to make him jealous or something?"

You clicked your tongue and got up from the table as well, "Kinda~" you smirked. "Don't worry, I have everything planned out. I know who I'm going to be around and where I'm gonna go." You scoffed reassuringly. "If anything happens to go wrong, I got people to back me up." You placed both hands at your hips confidently.

A smirk tugged at your friends lips, "Heh, wanna bet if you can pull this off without fail?" They suggested. Your grin widened as you held out your hand, "I'm willing to make that deal. For a price~" you hummed.

They shook your hand and nodded, "Sure, you can name your price if you win." They shrugged.

Your friend placed a hand on their chin, "However, it seems kinda mean don'cha think? You know how he is," they paused turning their head to the side. "He might get the impression that you're mad at him. Then he'll get all depressed and purposely avoid you." They made an uncertain gesture.

Your friend was right. Knowing Asahi, he would overthink and be dramatic about it. But once again, you already had everything mapped out.

"He's my boyfriend~ Don't worry," you sang, clasping your hands together. "I won't ignore him for too long. If it gets to that point I'll stop and apologize." You squinted and pursed your lips, "Promise." You saluted.

Your friend folded their arms and gave you a serious expression. "I'm gonna trust that you can handle all this..." they paused closing their eyes. "But if you do so much as upset him, you'll have to answer to me." They glared maliciously. "Got that?" They spoke in a low, stern voice.

You gave them a nervous smile, "R-right." You stammered, quickly nodding before continuing to walk onward.

As you went ahead to your class, you could feel their eyes glaring onto your back. Watching your every move until you were out of their sight.  
Although there were many possibilities that could occur for things to go wrong, you were certain that a harmless "prank" wasn't going to cause much of a commotion.

*** Act I

The next morning you woke up extremely early in order to get ready for the trip. However "waking up early" just meant staying up the entire night due to the anxieties of the trip.

You were going to be driving up into the mountains. Of course anything could go wrong during this "vacation" so you had to stay alert and er— well panic about everything.

You stayed sprawled out on your bed.  
Your eyes wide open. Laying flat on your back, you tiredly stared at your bedroom ceiling. Did you want to get up? No. But did you want to be with Asahi and the rest of the team? Yes— oh wait..

Turning on your side, you glanced at the digital clock beside your bed. It read 4:13 am "Okay c'mon, get up you insomniac bitch." You groaned to yourself as you sat up. Getting off of the bed, you began searching through your closet and gathering anything you might've needed to pack for the trip.

Once all was said and done, you got yourself ready by taking care of personal hygiene and getting dressed. Slipping a coat on over your pajamas and putting on a pair of slides, your outfit had "3am grocery run" written all over it.

Suddenly your phone went off. *BING* You picked up the phone, there was a text from Asahi.

You hesitated. As much as you wanted to reply, you stuck with your plan and simply ignored it. You had a slight feeling that the outcome of all this would come to bite you in the ass later...

Still half-asleep, you put your phone in your pocket and took your luggage as you exited your home. Weakly starting to walk in the direction of the High school.

You shivered violently in the harsh winter. The weight of your luggage wasn't making the situation any better. Forget the prank, you just hoped you could make it to the school before you froze to death.

After sluggishly walking a mile and a half, you began loosing feeling in your legs, all but a sharp pain. Was it because of the cold? Who knows.

"S-so cold... s-s-so tired.." Your vision also became more hazy and twisted due to your exhaustion. You clearly weren't fully awake. In the near distance you could see a few dark shapes, but couldn't fully make out what they were.

The closer you got to these figures, the more you slipped in and out of consciousness. "Huh? (Y/n)-" A worried voice came from ahead.

Suddenly your body felt heavy. You dropped your luggage. The world seemed like it was spinning, and instantaneously you were being pulled to the ground.

To your luck, something large and solid, but also something soft and warm managed to catch your fall. It felt warm and comforting like a pillow...

"Uh (y/n), are you alright?" Daichi's voice spoke out. It sounded very, very close to where you landed. You pried an eye open to observe your current surroundings.

Surprisingly you were standing upright, though you found your head buried into Daichi's chest. Too tired to care about your situation, you closed your eye once again. "mmh... tiddies..." you incoherently mumbled.

Unfazed, Daichi blushed a bit and nudged your shoulder. "You're not budging are you?" He asked, slightly peeved. Too cold and tired to speak, you continued to cling onto him in response. "I'll take that as a no." He groaned in an pique tone.

You could hear another familiar voice close by letting out small giggle. "Pfft! Looks like someone didn't get much sleep." Suga laughed, lightly patting your shoulder. "C'mon you can't sleep now. Don't you wanna see Asahi?" He asked, tugging onto your coat.

Daichi sighed, "By the way," he started. "Asahi should be heading over soon..." he pointed out, looking at his phone. "You still going on with the plan?" He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

He was met with more silence, though you didn't ignore him on purpose. You actually fell asleep on him.

Suga turned around to glance off into the distance, "Speaking of which..." he pointed ahead, noticing Asahi's large figure walking towards them. He was carrying four cups of coffee in a drink carrier.

Suga smiled and waved as Asahi got closer to the small group. "Hey Asahi! You bought us drinks?" Suga happily pranced over to him, quickly snatching a cup from the carrier.

"Yeah, it's early and really cold so I thought I'd buy some coffee to wake us up a bit." Asahi smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as Daichi took a cup as well. "Heh.. I think one of us needs coffee more than the rest." Daichi murmured.

Taking a sip from his cup, Asahi noticed how you were asleep on Daichi, "Uh, so Daichi... Why is (y/n) leaning on you like that?" Asahi asked, slightly perturbed. 

"I don't really know. (Y/n) tripped a bit, then all of a sudden they're asleep on me.." he sighed, clearly irritated at the fact that you wouldn't wake up. "We need to start heading to the school." Daichi groaned, turning his head to look ahead of him.

Asahi subtly laughed to himself, handing the drink carrier to Suga. "Here I'll take care of it.." he smiled, picking you up off of Daichi's chest and carrying you on his back. "Can one of you grab our stuff? I'll carry (y/n) to the bus." Asahi asked with an apologetic look. 

The three, excluding yourself, proceeded to walk to the school in hopes that a warm bus would be awaiting them. You somehow unintentionally made your plan start off in the right direction. Your situation being much more convenient as you were asleep rather than being aware of Asahi's presence and having to reluctantly ignore him.

As usual, you guys were the first ones to arrive. And just like the boys had hoped, there was a large charter bus sitting out front. They quickly got onto the bus and greeted Coach Ukai and Takeda, whom were sitting in the front two seats.

Coach Ukai and Takeda planned on taking the team to Yamagata prefecture, just a few miles south of Miyagi. They booked a skiing trip to an Onsen/Ski Resort as a reward for their hard-work during the latest season.

"So, you're the first to get here." Ukai grunted; clearly he had grown quite impatient. He got up from his seat, "You got to load your luggage in the side compartment." Ukai began walking toward the back of the bus, Daichi immediately followed with his things.

Asahi gently set you down in a seat a few rows back. You turned and leaned your head onto the window, making him smile at you adoringly. Before he got the chance to sit with you, Daichi called for him. "Asahi, need your help back here.." Asahi sighed, glancing at the back of the bus. Quickly, he took off his large scarf and carefully wrapped it around your head as to not wake you.

As Asahi went to help load in the rest of the luggage, Suga used this opportunity to take his "spot" in order to make sure you could follow through with this prank. Suga always loves to play small jokes here and there, so of course he wanted to play along; not that you minded.

A few minutes later Asahi returned to your seat. He silently stood there, rightfully confused. Suga's left arm was coiled around your waist. His head was tilted slightly, resting against your shoulder. It appeared that Suga had fallen asleep as well.

Asahi wasn't bothered by this. In fact he hummed with a smile, sitting down in the seat next to the two of you. He found it cute that the two of you fell asleep on each other.

Suga slyly opened an eye with a coy smirk. He would remain sitting next to you for the entire bus ride;  
even after the rest of the team showed up.

*** Act II

Throughout most of the duration of the bus ride, you were asleep. Everyone on the bus seemed to be brimming with energy, especially the first and second years. It was surprising how you managed to tune them out.

Your head knocked against the window as the bus shook. You shivered and lifted your shoulder upon feeling the cold metal of the frame.

You gazed out the window astonished. Peaks of white snow surrounded the landscape as you rode uphill. The sky was grey and foggy. Roads were iced over, not another car in sight for miles. Up ahead you could see a large building, a lodge maybe?

Suddenly you felt a light tap on your shoulder. "You awake?" As you quickly turned your head, you were met with Suga's face just inches from your own.

"Wh-!?" You gasped, clearly startled. "When did you-? When did I get here?" You asked, sitting up in the seat. Suga placed a finger on your lips to shush you. "Don't get too loud. Asahi's right next to us." He whispered, withdrawing his hand from your face.

"We're on the bus. I managed to keep you and Asahi separated for now." He glanced up at the window then pointed, "We're almost at the lodge."

You followed his gestures and turned your head back towards the window. The bus was pulling in front of the resorts grand entrance. "If you need any help with the prank, you can count on me!" He exclaimed, giving you an assuring thumbs up. "I kinda wanna join in on the fun too!" He smiled, playfully tugging on the scarf that Asahi gave you earlier.

You glanced down, placing your hand on Asahi's scarf and slipping the wool between your fingers, "This.." you murmured quietly. Suga giggled, "Asahi put that on you when he carried you here. It seemed to warm you up a bit since you were snuggling in it."

Your pupils slightly dilated as you imagined that action. Of course he would do such a sweet gesture. It just made you love him even more. You were hesitant, almost reluctant, about neglecting him.

Suddenly the bus came to a screeching halt. "Okay everyone listen up!" Ukai clapped. "Grab your things and head inside the lodge, the staff will get the larger things." He announced as the doors to the bus opened. Suga moved aside to let you into the aisle. You got up and exited the bus along with everyone else.

Standing at the side of the bus, you saw Asahi coming towards you from the corner of your eye. "Hey (y/n), glad that you're—" Before he was capable of speaking another word, Suga playfully snatched your belongings and bolted inside the building. He was obviously trying to turn your attention off Asahi.

Naturally you quickly turned and chased after him, completely ignoring Asahi. "...Awake." He quietly mumbled the last word of his statement as he watched the two of you run away.

Suddenly Daichi appeared next to him, "They must be brimming with energy." He commented, patting Asahi's shoulder. Asahi flinched, "Can't really blame em though.." Daichi sighed, turning and entering the lodge with everyone else.

Asahi continued to stand and stare in confusion,  
watching the rest of his teammates enter the lodge. He was a little sad that he lost the opportunity to speak to you, but really thought nothing of it.

He quickly snapped out of thought once he felt another presence before him. "Hey, why're you still standing out here?" Noya questioned, tugging on Asahi's coat. "Everyone's heading inside c'mon, it's freezing." He remarked. Still having a firm hold of Asahi's coat, Noya proceeded to drag him inside to join everyone else.

Finally once everyone had gotten inside, the boys stood in a clump circled around Ukai and Takeda. "This building is the main lodge. The Onsen's are located here along with the Cabins, Restrooms, and Common area." Ukai explained, "Well get to skiing tomorrow, today is just for unpacking." He clarified, backing away to let Takeda take over.

"We're renting out four cabins in total. Ideally, the thirteen of you will be split into three groups total. Two groups of four and one group of five." Takeda announced amidst the large clump, holding up three fingers as a demonstration.

Everyone shared glances amongst themselves as if they already knew who would be in a group together.

"Once you've confirmed who's in what group, you'll be assigned to a cabin." Ukai chimed, taking a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket as he walked back outside for a smoke.

Again you could see Asahi out of the corner of your eye. He was only standing a few feet away from you. It was already assumed that the four of you third years would be in a group.

You heard a few close footsteps then a light tap on your shoulder, "(Y-y/n), would you maybe want t-"Asahi tried confronting you with a more direct approach only to again be neglected.

"Hey Daichi!" You quickly turned a cold shoulder and skipped over to Daichi. "You're in my group now." You declared, swiftly grabbing a hold of his arm before he could attempt to protest.

"Kay..." he sighed, sharing a glance with Suga before turning to Asahi, "You too, I guess the four of us are in a group now." Daichi called out.

Asahi pouted and silently sulked as he watched the two of you interact. Was he not being loud enough? Were you upset with him? He was both confused and concerned of your behavior.

Suga was quick to notice Asahi's sullen body language. He came up from behind to pull you off of Daichi. "Don't make Asahi feel too left out. It'll make you seem suspicious." He silently warned. "I know." you mouthed, rolling your eyes.

Daichi picked up his things, "Lets go." He huskily commanded, leading the four of you to the front desk. Takeda stood at the desk next to a pile of numbered keys. He handed a key to Daichi, "The cabins are located in the left wing. Find the room number that corresponds to the key." He designated with a pointing motion.

Your group followed his directions, taking a straight path through the left wing of the building.  
Whilst you and Suga galloped down the hall hand-in-hand, Asahi kept his gaze onto the floor.

He was beginning to get the idea that you were purposely ignoring him. But what confused him was the fact that he didn't know what exactly he did to prompt this behavior.

He lifted his head to find that you and Suga had traveled several meters down the hall, a fair distance from him and Daichi. "Daichi, do you notice anything odd about (y/n)?" He asked, having a slight feeling that he was just overthinking things.

"No. They're always eccentric, why?" Daichi questioned, glancing over his shoulder for a second. Asahi glanced back down at the floor, fiddling with his hands anxiously. "It's just.. when I approach them, they immediately run to someone else as if they're avoiding me.." he murmured.

Daichi scoffed, stopping in his tracks. "Look." He pointed ahead. You and Suga were racing around the halls, "C'mon! Hurry up, I wanna see the room!" The two of you called in unison, jumping with excitement. "They're just really thrilled to be here. (Y/n) probably wasn't aware of you due to their excitement. They weren't doing it intentionally, you're probably overthinking it." Daichi smiled, giving Asahi a reassuring pat on the shoulder and continuing to walk towards the end of the hall.

Asahi still was unsure of that was really the case, but for now he would think optimistically about you in hopes that he was really just overthinking the situation.

"Dai! Whats the key number?" You yelled as you and Suga had stopped in the middle of the hallway. You began spotting several doors traveling further down the hall. Daichi managed to catch up to you, holding the key in one hand. "116." He read aloud the number engraved on the key.

Suga was quick to spot the room, immediately dragging you and Daichi with him. Upon opening the door you were all surprised to see how large the room actually was. They didn't name it a cabin for nothing.

Right as you walked in you were met with a large living space. Minus the living area, the space seemed to split into three sections: the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the bathrooms/laundry. It was basically an apartment.

You were marveled, completely forgetting your things at the door and directly ran to one of the bedrooms.

You jumped onto the large plush bed face-first, "This is MY room!" You announced. The others proceeded to stand in the doorway, "Well there are only two bedrooms, so you're gonna have to share." Daichi folded his arms.

"SHADDUP! I'll share when your tiddies are softer then this bed!" You snorted, your voice muffled. Suga laughed placing a hand over his mouth. Daichi gritted his teeth and gave you an intimidating glare, "Make ONE more comment.." he growled.

Asahi lifted his head, "We could share, maybe..." he blushed, placing his hand behind his head as he was unsure. You completely ignored his suggestion, abruptly sitting up and pointing to Suga. "Fine, Suga and I will share." You spoke bluntly.

Suga happily marched into the room until he hesitated, turning back to glance at Asahi. "Is this okay?" He asked. In all honesty he didn't want to come between the two of you.

Asahi silently nodded, "Yeah, no go ahead, It's no big deal." He smiled softly. He was trying to hide it but you could all tell that he was glum. Asahi turned around and headed into the next room.

The three of you all shared a glance before Daichi spoke up, "You should try to talk to him at some point. Don't leave him out of everything." He sighed, unfolding his arms. He proceeded to walk into the next room as well.

Your actions didn't seem all that bad. You did find his reactions cute whenever he grew a little frustrated or flustered. You would do some things on purpose. For example, sometimes you would tap on his shoulder when wasn't looking and leave him confused once he saw that no one was behind him.

At this point you weren't even overlooking him intentionally. Your actions were purely based off ignorance.

Asahi still had an uncertain feeling. Once again he wasn't sure if your were upset with him, or if you were just too invested on other things to be focused on him. While he was half correct, it was all a huge misunderstanding.

*** Act III

The next morning everyone was quite enthralled to go skiing. It made sense since this would be one of the few and only times they'd leave their small town for reasons other than tournaments.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! I WANNA GO OUTSIDE!" You yelled as you bursted through the door. Asahi and Daichi quickly shot up, as they were startled.

Suga came trotting in behind you, "(Y/n), you're not going out like that are you? You look like a possum!" Suga commented on how you were still in your pajamas. He tried pushing you back into the other room, but you held onto the doorframe.

Asahi ran a hand through his tousled hair, "Why are you up so early?" Asahi yawned, his voice deep and hoarse.

Daichi sat up and threw a pillow straight at your face. "It doesn't matter, just go back to sleep." He muttered before laying back down. "Yeah c'mon possum, go eat some garbage." Suga snorted, dragging your back into the room by the collar of your shirt.

You impatiently waited a few hours to let everyone get a chance to wake up and get themselves dressed accordingly. Though, the exact second everyone was out in the common area, you marched outside. However not everyone followed.

"Wait! We need to wait for coach!" Daichi sternly commanded. However Ukai was already in the room. "Do whatever you want. You don't need me shoving orders down your throats..." Ukai shrugged, putting out the last of his cigarette.

With that statement, the boys rushed outside. While you've never gone skiing before, you were more than ready to put things in action.

You, Tanaka, and Noya were the most excited to go down the mountain, so naturally the three of you were the first to be geared-up. You strapped a helmet to your head, slipped on some gloves, pulled a pair of goggles over your face, and fastened a set of skis to your boots. Grabbing the pair of poles, the three of you set out to the chairlift.

After just stepping outside, the feeling of the bitter cold air felt like a slap to the face. You struggled to even stomp through the thick heaps of snow.

"You sure you don't want to try the baby slopes first?" Tanaka questioned at the fact that you wanted to take on the larger slope. "Nope! It doesn't look fun." You folded your arms, "If I get hurt, I get hurt." You shrugged, puffs of fog emitting from your breath.

Up ahead was the station to the chairlift. There, an advisor would stand by the lift to operate it and make sure that anyone traveling on it had been secured. As the three of you approached, the advisor stopped you. "Only two people on at a time.  
One of you is gonna have to go alone." They  
Explained, their arms crossed.

The three of you turned to look at each other, none of you really wanted to go alone. "I can sit this one out." Noya shrugged, stepping to the side near the railing. "You sure? If you really want to, I can wait." You also suggested, folding your arms.

Tanaka placed a hand to his chin, "Hmm..... how about me and (y/n) race down the mountain and whoever wins can race Noya!" Tanaka proposed, snapping his fingers in the process.

You and Noya both nodded in agreement. While he stood to the side, you and Tanaka boarded the lift. Your stomach turned at the feeling of being lifted higher and higher. You weren't much of a wuss, but watching the ground get farther and farther away from your feet made you a little anxious.

You balled your fists in your lap and tried focusing your gaze onto the view before you. Mountains upon mountains overlapping, with just a speck of sunlight peeking through them.

Tanaka noticed your uneasiness and nudged your shoulder, "Hey, you're not scared are ya?" He teased. "Don't worry, it's not all that bad." He smiled, placing both arms behind his head. You gave him a slightly surprised expression, "You've done this before?" You asked in shock. He scoffed, "Yeah, my sister took me skiing when I was younger." He smiled.

You glanced back down to find yourself just a few inches from the slope you'd be skiing on.

Tanaka began bracing to get off the lift; you followed his lead. "First one to the bottom wins." He murmured with a coy smirk. With that the both of you got off of the lift in sync. He quickly managed to slide further ahead of you, giving him an obvious head start.

You stumbled a bit. In a effort to steady yourself, you placed the poles onto the ice and pushed yourself forward. The top of the slope was a little difficult to navigate through; It was flat at the top and got steeper towards the middle.

Eventually after enough pushing, you began to pick up speed and glided over the ice. You bent your knees slightly and leaned forward as to make sure you wouldn't fall.

Soon enough, you were only a few feet behind Tanaka. "Ha! I told you this was easy!" You arrogantly bragged. He scoffed, "Just wait, this is where it gets good!" He mockingly retorted,  
picking up in speed.

Suddenly your easy gliding was knocked off balance as the slope became steeper and rigid. Tanaka seemed to handle himself with ease, you on the other hand weren't taking it too lightly. In a rush of panic, you turned your body to the side in a brief effort to slow your momentum. 

You tried stabbing the poles into the snow, but that didn't achieve much. You did manage to slow just a bit, but you were still being pulled down the slope.  
As your end target was beginning to appear, you already knew that you'd be losing this race.

Your legs couldn't stay coordinated. After struggling to go over a few bumps in the snow, you lost all balance and slipped on the ice. You fell backwards , luckily you were already braced for it. You happened to land on your bum, completely unharmed.

Shortly after your tumble Tanaka passed the target area, laughing in the process. "You said it was easy huh?" He snorted, turning around to face you. He carefully stomped his way uphill to help you stand. "You sure like to talk big." He snickered, holding out his hand.

You looked away in embarrassment as you took his hand, "Whatever.." you mumbled to yourself. You managed to stand yourself up. The both of you proceeded to head back up to the lodge, Tanaka mocking you along the way.

After ascending the mountain, you tiredly huffed as you sat on the ground. You took off your helmet and unfastened the skis from your boots, placing them next to you. Tanaka and Noya then boarded the lift.

Standing just a meter away, Asahi watched everyone else enjoy their time in the snow. His gloomy demeanor seemed to catch the attention of one in particular, "Hey, you're not gonna go out there?" Daichi asked from inside, leaning against the doorway. "Nah I'm just gonna sit here..." Asahi folded his arms, staring out ahead of him. "It doesn't seem like (y/n) wants me around anyway.." he mumbled with a stone face.

In the course of their conversation, little did they know that a snowball was hurling towards the pair.

Daichi uttered a sigh of perplexion, "You really believe that—!" Suddenly the sphere of white directly hit Asahi, causing his head to be tossed back unexpectedly. He placed a hand to his head and wiped the snow from his face, "O-ow..." he muttered.

Suddenly another one was thrown near Daichi. He lunged out of the doorway, "OI, WHO THREW THAT?!" He barked, quickly looking around for the perpetrator.

You immediately hid behind a large rock, crouching low to the ground. The culprit was in fact yourself. You were originally trying to aim at Daichi, but your timing was off and you managed to throw while Asahi stood in the way. You broke out into a nervous sweat, covering your mouth with a hand as to not be noticed by either of them.

Before they could come close to figuring you out, a random snowball hit your shoulder. "Hey, you throwing snowballs? Let me join in!" Hinata appeared before you. He saw the previous stunt you pulled and wanted in on the fun.

You placed a finger to your lips, "Okay but let's move somewhere else." You suggested, desperate to not be found and scolded by Daichi. The two of you creeped over to where the rest of the team were hanging around.

Hinata then spotted Kageyama and quickly formed a snowball, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "OI KAGEYAMA!" He yelled before throwing the snowball at the unsuspecting.

After being successfully hit, Kageyama angrily turned and glared at the tangerine. "What the hell.." He growled, scooping up at clump of snow. "ARE YOU DOING?!"kageyama reciprocated the action, harshly throwing a chunk of ice.

Chaos among the boys ensued.

Soon more members of the team went to join in on this presumed snowball fight. Asahi and Daichi turned their heads at the commotion. They both walked to the south end off the porch, where the fight erupted. "So this is where the ball came from.." Daichi folded his arms as he watched.

Rather than caring to keep up dialogue, his gaze was entirely focused on you. He watched as you pranced around just overall enjoyed yourself.

This is what he wanted to see when he was with you. However when he was around you remained blank and vague. He truly believed he was doing, or did something to make you upset and took it upon himself to keep his distance. He was fearful of getting too close and "disrupting the peace".

Right away he was taken out of thought once Daichi nudged his side, "Hey, go out there. You clearly want to be with them." Daichi hinted, pushing him forward a bit with a smirk.

Asahi refused to move even an inch, "I-I can't! (Y/n) wouldn't want me aroun—" he shook his head in protest.

"Oof—!" All of the sudden everyone heard a quiet squeak, and a then short thud.

Asahi quickly turned to find that now you were no longer in anyone's sight. "H-hey! Where did (y/n) go?" He called to the others, rushing over to them. They were still all scattered around the area, only a few heading towards the edge of the flat land that descended into a slope.

"(Y/n) was hit and fell down there." Hinata pointed down at you. "Are they okay?!" Asahi asked, becoming more worried and frantic. The slope you tumbled down was small, so there was little chance that you were severely injured. Nonetheless, Asahi worriedly went down the slope to check on you.

"(Y/n)!" He called after. As he carefully went downhill, you sat up completely unbothered. "Wh?" You placed a hand to your head. You dusted a bit of snow off you before Asahi rushed to your side. "Are you okay?" He huffed, reaching down to help you up.

He held your arm gently and lifted you out of the snow, "You're not hurt are you?" He inquired nervously. You remained silent, brushing him off and turning away.

"(Y/n), are you coming back up here or what?" Hinata called from atop the hill. You and Asahi both turned your heads. You fully stood up, "Yeah!" You replied, beginning to trot back uphill to where everyone else was.

That's when Asahi abruptly grabbed you by your coat, "W-wait." He pleaded. You froze immediately; you knew that this was going downhill. "(Y/n), d-did I do something?" He interrogated, his voice getting weaker.

In hesitation, you bit your tongue. You knew this was wrong. In a split decision you pushed him to the side and continued to storm up the slope. You much regretted the action.

After being abandoned, Asahi was left speechlessness. He stood alone in the snow, it pained him seeing as how you kept avoiding him. He began drifting back to the lodge, not bothering in his attempts to be with you any longer.

As Asahi approached the top of the hill, Daichi could only stare in concern. Asahi passed him without speaking one word, his bearing gloomy as ever. "You okay?" Daichi asked lifting a brow. Asahi sighed, keeping his gaze forward. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm okay.." he muttered, continuing to walk inside the building.

Daichi turned and glanced back at you for a moment, "...Dumbass." He grumbled, mentally face-palming himself. He turned back around and went inside  
chasing after Asahi...

*** Act III: Part II

You returned to your cabin after a nice relaxing session in the bathhouse. Consequential to opening the door, Daichi and Suga's concentrated forms were brought to your attention. They both stood next to a large window, close together as if they were whispering to each other.

"Hey, what's up?" You spoke out, walking into the room. They both turned around, giving each other a slight glance then looking at you. "Well things aren't great.." Daichi remarked. They both looked slightly tense, their faces growing paler by the second.

You froze in your place, laughing nervously. "W-why?" Your gazed bounced around the room. You glanced around, now realizing that one was missing from the trio. "Wait, where's Asahi?" You questioned. As a matter of fact, it's been a while since you've even seen a glimpse of him; minus the incident from outside.

"We're not sure. I talked to him earlier.. He thinks that you're upset with him so he decided to keep his distance." Daichi explained with his arms crossed, tapping his foot anxiously. "But I didn't expect him to go missing."He placed a hand on his chin as he contemplated. "His things are still here though." Suga chimed.

A thought suddenly hit you, "This is my fault.." you shamefully admitted, looking down at the floor. You placed your hand behind your head. "I had a bad feeling this would happen and I still did it.." you uttered, embarrassed about your regrettable decisions.

It wasn't until after this all happened, that you'd realize how much you actually missed Asahi.

You placed your arms at your sides, "Why didn't either of you stop me?" You griped, earning another grumbled from Daichi. "I was never on board with this from the start." He argued, "Anyway, Suga's the one who hyped you up." He rolled his eyes as he held Suga accountable. "I thought it would be fun at first! Don't put the blame on me!" Suga bickered, poking Daichi's chest.

You sighed and placed a hand on Suga's shoulder, "Guys stop." You spoke out once again. You felt terrible about how your actions affected Asahi, so now all you could do was take responsibility and apologize for it. "Look, I'll go find him. I'm an idiot for starting this in the first place. I need to apologize." You acknowledged, turning around and walking back to the door.

"Come get us when you find him." Daichi requested. You glanced back and nodded at him. "Okay." You replied before heading out to the common area.

Exploring the large hallways, you could hear the voices of many coming from the commons kitchen. Full of curiosity, you walked in the direction of those voices.

Once near the kitchen, you found the rest of the team scattered about. Some in the kitchen brewing hot chocolate, and others sitting on the few sofas just chatting. Again Asahi was nowhere's to be seen.

You quickly spotted Nishinoya standing in the kitchen sipping from a cup of hot cocoa. He seemed to spot you as well, waving for you to come towards him.

You went over to the kitchen, "Hey Noya, have you seen Asahi anywhere?" You asked, leaning onto the marbled countertop. He took another sip from his mug before setting it down with a sigh. "Yeah, I actually talked to him earlier.." he went silent for a moment. "Why'd you do that?" He snapped, quickly jumping up to bonk you on the head.

"Ow—!" You winced, "I'm asking because I'm trying to apologize." You explained, bringing your hand up to your head. Noya folded his arms as he looked up at you with a childish scowl, "You better." He reprimanded, turning up his nose.

He turned his back to you for a moment, moving over to the pot of boiling chocolate. He took the ladle and spooned out the warm delicacy, pouring it into a cup. "Asahi's outside, near the lake. This should make him feel a bit better." He informed, handing you the cup.

You took the cup and nodded, proceeding to glance over at the window. "How long has he been out there?" You asked, noticing how it was currently dusk.

He let out a tired yawn, "Long enough. I tried to get him to come inside awhile ago but he kept saying that he wanted to look at the lake." Noya shrugged beginning to walk away. "Just bring him back inside and I'll think about forgiving you." He suggested, going to join the others.

You on the other hand headed off to the outdoor porch in search for Asahi. The now frozen lake was located only a few meters away from the lodge itself. A few benches being coincidentally placed in front of it as well.

You immediately spotted a large figure sitting on one of the benches; that being Asahi. You gulped nervously, your grip tightening on the cup. As you hesitantly made your way down to him, all you could think about was how terrible you must've made him feel. It made your mind race. It made your heart nearly beat out of your chest.

As you got closer, you could begin to see detail in his face. It was strangely neutral. His eyes bored into the landscape ahead, showing no concern for anything around him. His eyebrows and mouth showed no emotion. His posture was just relaxed. His entire focus was onto the frozen body of water before him; it really made you question what he was feeling.

You slowly tiptoed your way over to the bench, stopping when you were right behind him. "Hey..." you spoke quietly. He seemed to jolt a bit at the sound of your voice, "H-hey." He softly replied, his gaze kept forward.

You slowly moved to the side of the bench, "This seat taken?" You asked running your hand along the seat. He silently shook his head, once again not taking his eyes off of the view ahead.

Taking a seat next to him, you kept your gaze down on the cup. You sat there awkwardly as silence filled the gap between the two of you. You lightly drummed your fingers on the sides of the cup, glancing to your right every so often.

"Here. I brought you some hot chocolate." You muttered, setting the cup on the bench next to him. He reached over and took the cup, "Thanks." He thanked in a gruff tone before taking a sip of the hot drink.

As silence filled the void for the umpteenth time, you made the decision to apologize before you got too anxious. You closed your eyes and let out a quiet sigh before lifting your head, "I—"

"Daichi told me everything." Asahi interrupted before you could apologize. Your eyes widened as you turned your head towards him, "He d-did?" You asked in bemusement.

You looked back down at your feet, your hands clasped together. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." You sincerely apologized, heat rising to your cheeks as you were filled with embarrassment.

He laughed a bit, fog emitting from his breath. "Its okay." He closed his eyes with a warm smile, "I'm just glad that you're not upset with me." He let out a relieved sigh, leaning back and placing a hand over his eyes. "I was afraid that you'd gotten sick of me.." He sighed.

He removed his hand from his face, revealing that his eyes were red and slightly swollen. "Heh, it's kinda funny... Earlier I saw how happy you were and wondered.." he paused, turning to look at you. "Will I ever see that smile again?" He asked rhetorically, sounding almost pained.

"I just didn't want to lose you..." he mumbled as his voice went soft. Small teardrops ran down his cheeks, though he quickly wiped them away before you'd get the chance to notice.

But, you could already tell that he'd been crying prior to your arrival. Your brows furrowed with concern, you moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. I was just wanting to mess around, I...I didn't know that's how you felt.." You mumbled, leaning over to rest your head onto his shoulder.

He gave you a weak smile, "I told you that it's okay." He reassured, grabbing your hand gently. He leaned over to kiss your forehead, "At least now I can spend some time with you." He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. "And I'm cold." He added with a slight shiver.

You smiled, nuzzling into his side. You both took in the breathtaking view of the frozen lake. The moonlight reflected off of the ice, giving the snow on the ground and trees a bright, glowing blue hue.

You sat there embraced in each other for a long, quiet moment that seemed to last ages. However, eventually the cold soon got the best of the both you, "We should head back inside, it's freezing."

Thank you for reading. I really hoped this was worth it, considering the wait time. This was a lot to write so I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. Sorry if I made y/n sound like a jerk 😅


	17. SMALL UPDATE!

[IF YOU'RE A NEW READER WHO ISN'T AWARE, THE ORIGINAL COPY OF THIS BOOK IS POSTED ON WATTPAD]  
*This chapter was originally posted on Wattpad*

THERES CONTEXT IF YOU NEEDED IT

I've been hearing that books are being deleted off of Wattpad ever since WEBTOON bought the app.

(Not sure if this is true but I'll take it seriously for now)

Just in case my book is deleted at some point I've made accounts on other platforms such as Tumblr, Inkitt, and Archive of Our Own (Ao3)

My Inkitt has the entire book posted (all chapters up until now) However my Tumblr only has chapters posted up to "Shark Week"

Ao3 also has the entire book posted!

You don't have to read my books from there but if my book ends up being deleted of off Wattpad, then I will switch completely to Tumblr, Inkitt, and Ao3!

Wattpad⬇️⬇️:  
@Asahis_left_kneepad

Inkitt ⬇️⬇️:  
@asahis_left_kneepad

Tumblr (Still uploading) ⬇️⬇️:  
@asahis-left-kneepad

Again you don't have to go there rn, I will make an update if my book gets deleted.

Also if there are any better fanfic sites or apps that you would like to recommend please do so, it would be greatly appreciated 😁

Also also my power has been going out on and off because of the snowstorm so I might be inactive for awhile..

That's it.


End file.
